A Sorta Fairytale
by theresatheresa20
Summary: Quinn and Puck kept Beth but seperated a year later, remaining close friends and parents. Now after the announcement of his engagement and her realization, Quinn struggles to find a way to win him back before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee and its characters are not mine.**

**Once again, I realize I have about a gazillion other stories I need to finish. I just had another one of those ideas pop in my head that I couldn't shake so here we are, my fifth Quick fic. This one is different than my other few I think, less tragedy and more chemistry!, so let me know what you all think! Thanks again!**

* * *

"Mama, are we almost there? My seats starting to rub me wrong."

Quinn laughed as she looked in her rearview mirror, watching as her six year old tugged at her seatbelt. Her face was scrunched as she arched in the pink booster seat, squirming her small body as she fought to wiggle out.

"Almost Beth, just a few more minutes," Quinn assured her daughter, shaking her head at her child's behavior.

"Mama, is daddy gonna take me to the park this weekend?" she asked as she turned her focus to her window, watching as the buildings and people passed by.

"I'm sure he will if you ask him to," Quinn called back, "I know he wants to take you to see Mi Ma Jean and Aunt Sarah, so maybe you all can go to the park then." Beth seemed satisfied with her answer, swinging her little feet back and forth as she nodded along to the radio.

"Mama, is Robyn gonna be there?" Quinn flinched at the question, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as she turned.

"I don't know sweetheart, you'll have to ask daddy." Quinn could hear her daughter grumbling in the backseat, part of her proud that her daughter wasn't to fond of daddy's playmate either. It wasn't that Quinn didn't like her, the girl was sweet, almost too sugary at times, and polite, but she reminded Quinn of her mother.

Quinn and Puck had been together a year after Beth was born, but with school, jobs and raising a baby, the two had been unable to juggle their relationship. Quinn had suggested they take a break, needing space for a bit to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Puck had reluctantly agreed, the two remaining good friends for the sake of their daughter.

After graduation Quinn attended the community college while Puck bounced from job to job, finally settling down as a mechanic at one of the auto repair shops downtown. Neither really dated much, Quinn lacking the time and Puck lacking the commitment, both convinced that they would one day wind up with the other and be the family they once were. After Puck got promoted and Quinn began working a steady job at the hospital, she finally realized what she wanted after all those years. She had never expected to care about him as much as she did, but after Puck had changed so much for her and Beth he was the only man Quinn had ever seen herself with. The day she had gone to spill her heart out to Puck though she learned she was too little too late, regretting having held her feelings in ever since.

"Mama, is that daddy's truck?" Beth shouted from the backseat, kicking Quinn's seat excitedly as she turned the car in the parking lot.

"Yep, that sure is," Quinn smiled, pulling into the parking spot besides his and stopping the car.

"Get me out, get me out!" the little girl squealed, almost screaming when her father opened her door.

"Munchkin!"

"Daddy!" Puck growled as he hugged his little girl, planting big kisses on her cheeks while tickling her.

"St-stop!" she laughed between breaths, Puck unbuckling her from the seat and scooping her up.

"How's daddy's favorite girl?" he asked, Beth wrapping her legs around him tightly while squishing his cheeks together.

"Fine, I learned about dinosaurs today!"

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed, "What kind? The kind that eat little girls?"

"Daddy those aren't real," Beth said while shaking her head, "I even asked and Mrs. Abrams said you made it up."

"That's because they're secret dinosaurs," Puck said while whispering, "and only prey on little girls with blonde hair and hazel eyes who eat all the Cocoa Puffs."

"But I have blonde hair…and I like Cocoa Puffs," Beth said slowly, frantically tugging on Quinn arms and screeching.

"Quick mama, what color are my eyes?" she asked while pushing her eye lids up, Quinn stifling a laugh as she looked.

"Uh oh Bethany, your eyes are hazel!"

"You know what that means," Puck growled again, forming a claw while tickling Beth.

"N-no!" the small child giggled, her face turning red as she squealed, "No! No!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Puck said as he opened up his truck door, "but I can't promise the dinosaurs will!"

"Daddy!" Puck laughed while he sat her in her seat, Quinn grabbing her small suitcase from the trunk and handing it to Puck.

"Now I need you to make sure she gets her project done this weekend ok? Its due Monday and I don't want to keep her up all night Sunday trying to finish it."

"Oh, what kind of project?" Puck asked his daughter while putting in her suitcase.

"A timeline!" she said excitedly, "Me and mama got a bunches of pictures and I get to explain them all to my class!"

"Yes, but Ms. Bethany has yet to start her project so if you could help her I'd appreciate it," Quinn said politely, Puck nodding as he turned on Beth's DVD player.

"Yes ma'am, pictures, glue, years, got it." He handed Beth her sippy cup and closed the door, the little girl becoming enthralled as she watched "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Well while I'm making posters what will you be up to Ms. Fabray?" Puck asked playfully, leaning against his truck while smirking.

"Sleeping."

"With?" Quinn smacked him playfully as he laughed, rolling her eyes at his comment. Despite their past, and his present partner, Quinn and Puck had always remained close. They had a spark, something neither could explain or tried to. They were flirty and playful, Puck protective of her when she dated while Quinn hid her jealousy over his current relationship. They both realized the chemistry but had gotten comfortable with the way things were, their unexplainable bond only understood by them.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Puckerman," she said as she crossed her arms, "Some of us like our alone time."

"Oh I see, gotta rub one-"

"Noah Puckerman!" Quinn squealed as he tickled her hands, her trying to turn away as he grabbed her back.

"Alright I'm done," he said while putting his hands in the air, "Well anyways if you get lonely by yourself, I was planning on taking Beth to the park this Sunday so she could see mom and Sarah. You're more than welcome to come by, you know they'd love to see you."

"That is too funny!" Quinn laughed, "Beth was just asking to go and I told her you might take her."

"Great minds babe, great minds," Puck winked. Even now he still had a way of making her blush, not that she would admit the flush on her cheeks was from him, but deep down she knew the truth.

"Well I'll see what's going on and call," Quinn said as she shook her thoughts of him away.

"Oh? Hot date?" he asked a little defensively.

"No," Quinn said curtly, "but I did agree to helping Jacob with his shift."

"Hm," Puck grunted, "Is Jacob also a werewolf?" he asked smugly.

"Why the hell do you know that?" Quinn asked while smiling, Puck throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Robyn loves those freakin movies! If I have to watch another god damn vampire glitter I'm staking myself in the eye." _'Or Robyn's_,_' _Quinn thought, quickly scratching the thought as she looked to Puck.

"Well good luck with that," Quinn said awkwardly, uncomfortable even mentioning Puck's girlfriend, "and I'll see you Sunday sometime."

"Oh Quinn," Puck called, lightly pulling on her arm to face him, "I actually need to talk to you about that." Quinn felt her heart flutter for a moment, already having the words in her head that she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, I uh, Jesus," Puck chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for the words, "I uh, er-"

"Jesus Puck spit it out," Quinn laughed, waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"Well, alright, I uh…Robyn and I are uh, kind of engaged."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! Thank you all so much for the reviews! The response I received was amazing, and because of it I wrote up the next chapter immediately! I'm so ecstatic that you all enjoyed and I can't wait to dig in further! Anyways, read and review and let me know what you think! Once again, thank you all so much!**

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Quinn froze in her spot as the words came out of his mouth, positive that her heart had completely stopped beating as an ache spread throughout her chest. Her stomach sank painfully as her mouth fell open, a ringing in her ears blocking out the noise of passing cars. She couldn't move or think, stunned as his sentence repeated over and over again in her head.

"You're kind of engaged?" she asked as her eyes bulged, still trying to wrap her mind around his bombshell, "I mean are you or aren't you? You can't "kind of" marry someone Puck."

"We're engaged," he chuckled, shuffling his feet as he looked down, "and I wanted to tell Beth tonight but I knew if anyone should know first it should be you." Quinn averted her gaze as he finally looked at her, fighting back the hot tears that were burning her eyes.

"Why-why me?" she tried to ask nonchalantly, her voice cracking as she forced herself to speak, "I mean why would I matter?"

"Because Quinn…its you," Puck said softly, "and I-I don't know, I care about what you think." Quinn's heart fluttered at the small smile he flashed her, Quinn wishing Puck would stop being so god damn cute so she could be mad at him.

"Plus if Beth came home and told you first I think I'd have hell to pay," he laughed, "So, what do you think?" Quinn paused as she played the scenarios out in her head of what she would say, trying to imagine how each would go.

There was the one where she ignored the pain in her chest and the voice in her head, lying through her teeth as she wished him well while picking up the pieces of her shattered heart. The one where she would bite her tongue until it bled and smile while hugging him tightly, only to let him go back to Robyn and away from her. And after she had put on her show and hit her marks she would get in her car and sob as she drove home, cursing herself for holding back all the things that would have made him hers.

Then there was the one where Quinn cried and broke down in front of him, pouring out her heart as she screamed she loved him. She would tug on his shirt and pull him close, pleading for him to love her, to pick her and be with her. She would give a speech about the past few years and all her regrets, apologizing for being stubborn and asking him to forgive her. Then he'd say something cliché and she'd smile, he'd kiss her softly and in one moment she would get her fairytale ending, glass slipper and all. But Quinn wasn't his princess and this was no fairytale she realized, his voice suddenly pulling her back to reality.

"Quinn?" Puck called as he stared at her. She looked up into his bright hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than pull him towards her and kiss him. She paused before finally speaking, forcing her lips into a smile as she twisted her face.

"I'm happy if you're happy" she forced out while grinning, almost choking on the words as they tumbled from her mouth, "I mean if this is what you want then I support you." Support was her choice word there. See she did support Puck, but nowhere in that sentence did it include Robyn, and just because she supported him didn't mean in any way she cared for/liked/loved the situation whatsoever.

"Good, that's great," Puck smiled, "Now all I have to do is tell mom and Sarah…awesome."

"Oh come on, they'll be happy for you," Quinn said as she nudged his foot playfully, wishing he would stop talking soon so she could climb inside her car and die already.

"Mhm I don't know," Puck said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? They like Robyn don't they?" Quinn asked as hope filled what was left of her heart.

"Well yeah," he said awkwardly, "but-"

"But what?"

"She's not you." Quinn felt another twinge in her stomach, Puck's words twisting her heart into another knot.

He and Robyn had been together for a year, meeting through his boss since Robyn was his daughter. She was a year younger and quite feisty, hugging Quinn tightly and calling her "darling" the first time they met. She was a foot taller and a cup size bigger, with long red hair and bright blue eyes. She was loud and her mouth was always moving, Robyn so set on being the center of attention she even rivaled Rachel Berry for the title of drama queen.

It wasn't that Quinn was intimidated by Robyn, she, as well as Puck's mother and sister, had just never been able to figure out what attracted them. Puck was broody and laid back while Robyn's optimism could've saved Kurt Cobain. Puck liked rock and she sang country, Carrie Underwood and Loretta Lynn filling his iPod and truck. He liked to relax while she buzzed around like a butterfly, Quinn needing a nap just to talk to her. Quinn hadn't been the only one exhausted with the girl, his family not taking to her well at all. While they had never said it out loud, they had all secretly hoped that Puck and Quinn would reunite. After every new girl he met Puck's mom would pull Quinn to the side and say, "She's just helping him pass the time until he gets to you. She's his present, you're his future."

Beth had also been unreceptive to her daddy's new friend, crying hysterically the first time they met. Puck had never introduced any of his girfriends to Beth, not about to expose or confuse her with any of his crazy relationships. While Quinn had been thankful for that it was also how she realized how serious he was with Robyn, wanting Beth to be part of their life and get to know her. Puck made sure he spent plenty of one on one with his little girl, but every once and awhile he'd invite Robyn along to Beth's disappointment.

Quinn tried to break herself from her thoughts, the silence that had fallen between her and Puck now growing uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sure they'll be happy for you," she said quickly, shuffling the keys in her hand as she walked to her car, "I uh-I have to get going-"

"Right, sorry," Puck said as he shook his head, stepping towards Quinn for a hug, "So, Sunday?"

"Sunday," Quinn said as she reached up and embraced him, Puck's cologne capturing her as she rested against his chest.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Puck whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck sending tingles down her spine as he pulled away.

"Yeah," she lied as she stared at her keys, "Congrats Puck."

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes walked up the drive quickly, her with the grocery bags and him with the DVDs. Kurt opened the door and walked right on in, knowing knocking was useless as he surveyed the living room.

"Oh my," he whispered, Mercedes following behind him and staring.

"Damn, she even got the yearbooks out!"

"Is that The Smiths I hear? Jesus its worse than I thought." The two set their things down and made their way to the bedroom, calling out as they opened her door.

"Quinn? Sweetie are you here?…or alive?" Kurt asked as he noticed the mass of sheets on her bed, lightly poking the mound until it moved.

"Quinn, baby its Merc and Kurt," Mercedes said softly, tugging at the blankets until Quinn's head appeared.

"Oh Lord," Kurt gasped as Quinn sat up and groaned.

"What are you guys during here?" she asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes and turning to her clock, "Its four in the morning, are you two ok?"

"Honey its four in the afternoon, you slept all day!" Mercedes shot back, Quinn scrunching her face in confusion, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, well yeah, I'm fine," she answered as she crawled out of bed, hugging them both as they stared her down.

"Oh Quinn, sweetheart we heard," Kurt cooed as he squeezed her hand, "we're so sorry."

"We figured you'd be a little down so we brought the essentials, junk food and chick flicks," Mercedes said as she smiled sweetly, rubbing Quinn's arm comfortingly.

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asked sleepily, her friends looking between one another before glancing back at her.

"Uh, Puck and Robyn?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, that," she said bitterly, staring at her carpet while avoiding their eyes.

"We were all kind of shocked to say the least," Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes, "I mean of all people, Puck?"

"I know right? I had money on my nuptials before his!" Kurt agreed. The two bantered back and forth, Quinn becoming less and less amused.

"Oh, sorry hun," Kurt said when he noticed her grimace, snapping his lips shut tightly before blushing.

"Look boo, we know you must be taking this pretty hard so we thought we'd come over and take care of you!" Mercedes squealed.

"Well I appreciate it all but really, I'm fine," Quinn said dismissively while walking to her closet. Kurt and Mercedes both furrowed their brows, exchanging glances as they followed behind.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked as he arched his brow, "The man you've been in love with for, oh I don't know, ever is marrying another and you're just cool?"

"Yes," Quinn bit out as she grabbed a hoodie, "It's fine. It's not like we were together-"

"But we all thought you would be," Mercedes interrupted, "I mean, eventually."

"Well we're not," Quinn snapped, walking back out and slamming the door shut, "and we're not going to. He's with her and he's happy and he's gonna marry her and they'll have little ginger babies that squawk and it'll be a freakin fairytale and we'll all live happily ever after!" Quinn yelled, breathing heavily as she faced her friends. She ignored their concerned faces as she pushed past them, making her way to her kitchen before they stopped her.

"Baby," Mercedes said as she gently grabbed her arm, "there is a side ponytail on yo head."

"You're pajama shorts are black and your hoodie is brown," Kurt added sadly, "You also have the remains of a Crunch bar in your hair." Quinn sighed as they both walked forward and hugged her, her friends knowing her better than she often knew herself.

"Come on doll, let's go into the living room and talk about this," Kurt said as he patted her back, "We'll get you cleaned up and have a few more candy bars, what do ya say?"

* * *

"I just don't see it!" Quinn mumbled through a mouthful of icecream, "I mean do you guys?"

"Hell no, they don't have one thing in common!" Mercedes called from the kitchen as she mixed another round of margaritas.

"I don't consider gingers real people anyways," Kurt said as he crunched on popcorn, "I mean its very, "My So Called Life," and I just can't get down with that." Quinn smiled as she patted his knee, thankful for their support as she continued to ramble.

"I mean its only been a year. A year! He had a longer relationship with Santana!"

"Awkward," Kurt said as he waved his hand in the air, "we have enough "Ladies-Love-Puck" drama already, let's not twist the triangle in a square." Quinn moaned as she slurped down another mouthful of icecream, Mercedes bringing her another margarita while joining them.

"Its all just so weird," she said as she propped her feet up by Quinn's, "I mean it's not like they've ever talked about it or something, and for him of all people to propose? Now that just aint right."

"I mean you can't even mash their names into something cute. Rock? Pubyn? I mean what is that?"

"Better than Puckleberry," Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah? Well you know what's better than both?" Quinn shook her head as Kurt leaned towards her and winked, "Puckabray!" The girls laughed as Kurt sat back satisfied, sipping his drink while patting Quinn's leg.

"Seriously though, I mean what would you guys do?" she asked lowly, Mercedes shrugging while Kurt grimaced.

"Honey I don't know anything about the throes of heterosexual love," he said as he grinned, "but I do know what I would do if my man was getting married."

"What?" Quinn asked as she smiled, the mischievousness spreading across his face making her curious.

"Steal the bastard back!" Mercedes was already shaking her head as Quinn laughed, knowing Kurt was absolutely up to no good.

"Kurt that's ridiculous," Quinn said while dismissing him, "I'm not a home wrecker, I could never do that to him."

"Honey your home is the one that got wrecked!" Kurt objected, "And besides, we wouldn't break them up. It'd be more like…showing him what he's missing and really wants."

"And that would be?"

"You," Kurt grinned slyly.

"Lord he we go," Mercedes groaned, still shaking her head as she looked to Quinn.

"Kurt-"

"Oh come on! Everyone in this room knows you two are meant to be! Now its time we showed Puck!"

"I refuse to hurt them-"

"You're not doing a thing, I am," Kurt sniffed, looking between both girls as he raised his margarita, "So here's to operation Puckabray!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, you all have blown me away with the reviews! I am more appreciative then any of you know, and I'm so thrilled your loving this story! I promise that I'll be updating my other Quick stories tomorrow, but for now here's the next chapter of this one! It is longer but there was a lot I wanted to get in, so let me know what you think and I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks again!**

* * *

Quinn awkwardly adjusted the top of her dress as she looked into her rearview mirror. She couldn't believe she had let Kurt talk her into wearing it, feeling completely out of her comfort zone in the strapless blue summer dress. It wasn't that it was too short or something, but with her soft blonde hair pulled up in a bun Quinn was showing off more shoulder and back than she liked. She searched around the backseat of her car quickly, hoping for a light sweater or something but finding nothing. Kurt had insisted Puck would go nuts over her bare skin, saying, "Its all about the clavicles." Quinn still didn't understand what the hell he had been babbling about, but she figured he wouldn't make a fool out of her so she opened her door and got out.

Quinn made her way towards the park, smiling as she passed kids running around and giggling. She was trying to figure out which little girl was hers when she felt something collide with her legs, almost toppling over as she looked down to see what had crashed into her.

"Mommy!"

"Bethany!" She bent down as her daughter unwrapped her arms from her legs, picking the little girl up while she laughed excitedly.

"You look very pretty today mama!" she exclaimed as she played with Quinn's necklace, "I like your dress, its very Cinderella-y."

"Well thank you sweetheart, I like your dress too." The small girl smiled as she hugged her mother tightly, filling her in on all the things she had done that weekend.

"…and then we played go fish, and I won obviously, and then we played Mario brothers, and then we ate chicken nuggets, and then we watched The Little Mermaid…" Quinn could only laugh as her daughter rambled on, having missed her terribly over the weekend.

"Well it sounds like you had a blast," Quinn said as she put her in the swing, pulling her back gently as Beth wiggled out of her flip flops.

"I did! Did you have fun mama? Did you miss me?"

"I missed you this much," Quinn said as she stretched her arms out wide, Beth's eyes bulging at how far they went.

"That's a whole lot mama! But don't worry, I missed you that much too." She began pushing her little girl lightly as she continued to talk about her weekend, Quinn scanning the park every once in awhile to see if she could spot Puck. She had gotten so caught up in one of Beth's stories that Quinn didn't see the tall figure approach from behind her, nearly jumping out of her skin when two hands wrapped around her waist.

"Jesus Christ!" she screamed, turning around quickly to see Puck laughing, "You scared the crap outta me!" She began playfully smacking his chest as he tried to fight her off, grabbing her hands in defense and pulling her close.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" he chuckled against her forehead as he pulled her into a hug, Quinn more than willing to forgive him as he wrapped his arms around her, "I just had to, couldn't resist." Quinn closed her eyes as she rested against his chest, Puck's warm hands on her bare back making her shiver.

"I guess I can forgive you," she mumbled into his t-shirt, "but you're totally buying me ice cream later."

"Deal," he laughed as he pulled away, Quinn reluctantly letting go as Beth walked towards them.

"Daddy why'd you make mama scream?" She saw Puck raise an eyebrow and smirk as a look of cockiness spread across his face, Quinn knowing exactly where his mind had wondered to as she smacked him once more.

"Because daddy's-"

"-silly," Quinn finished, shaking her head side to side as he shrugged.

"If that's what you wanna call it," he winked. Quinn rolled her eyes as Beth grabbed the hem of her dress, tugging on it lightly while pointing to it.

"Daddy doesn't mama look pretty today?" she asked happily, Puck nodding as he took Quinn in.

"She sure does, absolutely beautiful," he smiled sweetly, Quinn noticing his eyes lingering on her frame a little longer than usual. She nodded in response as he finally broke his stare, Quinn accepting his comment as an apology.

"Well thank you, I try." The two continued to talk as Beth ran in between them, giggling and laughing as they caught up on their weekends.

"Well what'd you end up doing," he asked while swinging Beth back and forth, "Get in all that one on one time with your bed?"

"I did, thank you, and it was wonderful," Quinn said politely, leaving out the small details of how it was the only thing she had done all weekend. Well, besides downing that carton of ice-cream with Kurt.

"Well good, you deserve a break every once in awhile," he said as Beth ran off towards the slide, "You work too much anyways."

"Well its nice to be needed," Quinn said as she brushed a loose strand of hair back, "I mean with Beth going through her little independent stage I barely do anything anymore."

"You know you're needed," Puck said as he stared her down, "That little girl will always need you. I mean hell, I need you." Quinn watched as Puck stopped talking suddenly, obviously not meaning to have let the last part of his sentence slip out.

"I mean, you know," he said as he stared at the ground, kicking a rock as he avoided her eyes. Quinn went to speak when her phone suddenly rang, the noise jolting her back to reality.

"Hello?" she answered as Puck watched intently.

"Hey Quinn, its Jacob. Listen I hate to bother you on your weekend, but I didn't know if there was any way you'd be able to help me today. I have to leave at around six, but my shift doesn't end till eight. Is there any way you can cover for me? I swear I'll pay you back!"

"Yeah, its not a problem," she answered sweetly while trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "I'll be there in an hour or so." She clicked the off button and looked up to see Puck furrowing his brow, curious as to who was on the other end of her phone.

"You leaving or something?" he asked gruffly.

"Jacob, I offered to help him today with his shift," she answered while waving her cell back and forth, "He didn't know if he'd need me but I guess he does." Quinn couldn't help but enjoy the disappointment that spread across Puck's face, feeling bad that he was upset but glad he would miss her.

"Well can't he find someone else," he snapped back, Quinn glaring at him as he shrugged.

"I offered to help, I'm not backing out now," she smiled, "Besides he's my friend and I'll help him when I can."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how he sees you too," Puck muttered, Quinn scoffing a little at his accusation.

"I'm gonna ignore that," she said while Puck mocked her, "But are you ok with keeping Beth a little longer?"

"Yeah, yeah, go work with Jacob," he mumbled while shrugging her off, "Me and Beth will be fine." Quinn thanked him as she turned to find Beth, the little girl spinning dizzily as she climbed off the merry-go-round.

"Alright sweetheart, mama's gotta go back to work, are you ok with going back to daddy's for a few more hours?"

"Sure mama, you gonna go save all the sick people?" she asked curiously.

"I'm gonna try my best," Quinn answered as she pecked her cheek, "I love you sweetie, I'll see you tonight ok?" Beth waved as Puck walked Quinn to her car, his arms across his chest as he pouted.

"You sure you're ok?" Quinn asked as she watched him in amusement.

"Fine," he murmured as he opened her door for her. Quinn climbed in and shut her door, rolling down her window as Puck leaned down.

"Try not to miss me too much ok?" she said cutely while pushing his cheeks together playfully. Puck swatted her away while flicking her bun, Quinn cranking her car to get away.

"Have fun with your werewolf!" she heard him call as she pulled away.

"Have fun with yours!" she shouted back as she drove off laughing.

* * *

Quinn climbed the stairs slowly as she made her way to Puck's apartment, each step she took making her more and more tired. She had worked two hours past what she agreed to, the staff short by three that night with no other nurses available. Her back ached and her feet were throbbing, Quinn leaning against his doorframe as she lazily knocked.

"Coming!" she heard from within the apartment, too exhausted to even attempt to fix the wad of tangles her hair had become.

"Hey," Puck smiled as he opened the door, Quinn putting on her own grin as she waved, "How was work?"

"Grueling," she groaned as she walked in, chunking her keys on the counter while heading for his couch, "If I never see another open wound again, I'll be alright." Puck grimaced as he followed her into the living room, rubbing her back as she fell onto his sofa.

"Sounds fantastic," he muttered sarcastically, plopping down beside her as she rested her feet on his coffee table.

"You've no idea," she mumbled as she closed her eyes, "How about Beth? Did she have fun?"

"Yep, passed out in her bed about an hour ago. And speaking of," Puck said as she felt him shift beside her, "While you were unclogging arteries and restarting hearts, Bethany and I were doing this." Quinn opened her eyes to see a bright pink poster board, covered in pictures and adorned with glitter and sequins.

"Oh my God," Quinn smiled as she sat up, taking the project out of his hands as she looked it over.

"This is absolutely adorable!" she squealed as she ran her hands over the pictures, smiling at the different images and memories. Puck and Beth had placed the photographs side by side with an explanation of what was happening under each. There was a picture of Beth at the hospital, her small body bundled in pink as she lay in her basinet. The next was of her and Puck in a bathtub, his swim trunks soaked as their first attempt at giving Beth a bath had failed miserably. Pictures of her smiling with Quinn and napping with Puck followed, each capturing little Beth during milestones in her life.

"Oh Finn would die if he knew you kept this!" Quinn giggled while pointing at one photograph, Puck looking over and joining her as they laughed. The picture was of a four year old Beth, dressed in her Sleeping beauty Halloween costume. Next to her was her Uncle Finn, who had agreed to take her trick or treating and had dressed as Prince Philip to match.

"Only Finn," Puck smiled while scanning the pictures, "this one here though, this is my favorite." Quinn looked over to see him pointing to one of the first few, smiling when she realized what it was from. It was her and Puck on the day of their Junior prom, Quinn clad in her white gown and corsage as Puck stood beside her holding Beth. She rubbed her finger along the photograph as she looked at it, feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness. It was the last picture they had taken as a couple, her and Puck breaking up just days afterward.

"Do you remember that night?" Puck asked while interrupting her thoughts, "How absolutely nothing went right?"

"How could I forget!" Quinn exclaimed as she laughed, "We didn't even make it to prom!"

"Well someone couldn't stop worrying about their baby!" Puck said as he nudged her.

"Well someone couldn't stop creating scenarios of things that could happen to her!" Quinn argued back.

"What? I was worried about her too!" Puck said defensively while smacking her with the poster.

"Yeah, yeah. You know at least our parents didn't have to worry about us becoming a teen pregnancy statistic that night," Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, cause we already were one," he quipped back while she laughed.

"Regardless, it was an amusing night," Quinn sighed as she looked at it, "although we never actually made it to prom. Or danced. Or watched as Santana fell off stage receiving Prom Queen."

"I would pay to see that," Puck said as he shook his head sadly, suddenly springing up from the couch and surprising Quinn.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he walked towards his shelves.

"You said we never danced," he replied as he shuffled through CD's and placed one in the player, "Well, let's do it now." Quinn watched as Puck walked over, sticking out his hand as music filled the living room. She looked up and saw he was completely serious, motioning for her to get up as he waited for her to grab his hand.

"Eric Clapton? Really?" she asked as she joined him, laughing while he swayed with her, "You're unbelievable."

"So I've been told," he smiled back, Quinn resting her hands on his chest as they moved back and forth. Puck shifted a few minutes later, taking Quinn's hand and lightly twirling her out and then back in. She couldn't help but giggle as he did so, noticing he placed his hands lower on her back as he pushed her closer.

"_And I said yes, you look wonderful tonight_," he sang softly in her ear, the sound of his low voice and feel of his breath against her skin making it hard for her to breath. Quinn closed her eyes as she rested against him, completely unaware of everything around her. She would gladly give anything for the moment to last forever, wondering how it was he could ever wrap his arms around another. She felt her heart skip a beat as his lips brushed against the base of her neck, Quinn convinced it was impossible for him to miss the sparks that had flown between the two. She gripped his shirt a little tighter as she held onto him, wondering what he was thinking as they moved together.

The song slowly drifted away but the two still stood together, Quinn clinging to him in hopes he wouldn't notice. She felt him pull away and looked up to see him staring at her, his face expressionless as they shared the moment. She felt his hand move from her waist to her cheek, lightly pushing back the strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. The feel of his fingertips on her skin left a trail of goose bumps as they slid across her cheek, Puck's hand lightly lingering on her neck. Her heart was pounding against her chest and Quinn just knew he could hear it, the suspense and intensity of wondering what Puck would do next almost too much for her to bear.

His nose had just brushed against hers when the sound of jingling keys in the door startled them, Quinn jumping back frantically as Robyn appeared.

"Well hi there!" she said loudly, waving as she pulled the keys from the lock, "How are you doing sweetheart?" Quinn had yet to fully catch her breath, her voice cracking as she answered.

"I-uh-good, you?" she answered awkwardly, avoiding Puck's eyes as she turned to Robyn.

"Well I'm just great, so glad to be home," she answered sweetly, throwing her things on the couch before walking towards Puck.

"And how are you honey?" she asked while pulling him close, kissing his lips quickly and stealing the kiss Quinn had longed for.

"Fine," he mumbled softly, flashing a quick grin before looking to Quinn sadly.

"Well I have to go," Quinn said suddenly, the ache in her chest almost overbearing as she watched Robyn holding his hand, "I need to get Beth home and get her ready for school." She quickly made her way through his living room and into Beth's, gently scooping up her sleeping daughter as Puck gathered her things.

"Well it was great to see you Quinn," Robyn gushed as she opened the door for her, "I had so much fun with little Beth today!" Quinn could only nod as she walked to the door, wanting to leave before either of them saw her break down. Puck joined her in the hall and began walking down the stairs, Quinn stopping him while she grabbed Beth's suitcase and project.

"I'll take it," he said as he tried to walk down, Quinn stopping him as he tried to take the luggage back.

"I got it," she said dismissively, Robyn watching as the parents argued.

"Quinn-"

"Really," she said as she finally looked him in the eye, "I'm fine." She wondered if he could see the pain and longing in her eyes, Puck's own filled with guilt as he watched her leave. There were so many things she wanted to say, her chest almost exploding as she held back her feelings. She wanted to just shake and scream that she loved him, remembering though that the woman he loved was still watching.

"I'll see you," she said softly, turning away slowly and forcing herself to walk away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**You all continue to leave me amazing reviews! I adore you all, thank you so much for every one of them, as well as all the alerts and favorites adds! Anyways, here's the next chapter which is long I know, but I hope you'll enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing and thanks again!**

* * *

"Mama do I have to go in?"

Quinn looked in her rearview mirror as her daughter fidgeted in her seat, her head slumped to the side as she whined to her mother.

"Yes baby, you have to go," Quinn answered as she turned into the parking lot, "We're here to support your daddy ok?"

"But I don't wanna support his arrangement party," the little girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her brow in a way that reminded Quinn of Puck.

"Its an engagement party, and yes you're going in." Quinn checked her reflection before getting out, opening Beth's door to find the little girl kicking her shoes off.

"Beth!" Quinn exclaimed as she watched the girl wiggle around, shaking her head as she refused to be unbuckled.

"I don't wanna go in! I don't wanna see Robyn!" she shouted, Quinn quickly shutting her door so no one could hear her shouts. She made her way around the car and climbed in on the other side, sitting next to Beth while unbuckling her.

"Sweetie listen to me for a sec," Quinn said softly as she slid on her daughters shoes, "We have to go inside ok? Daddy will be really sad if we don't."

"I don't care!" Beth snapped angrily, turning away from her mother as she looked out her window, "Daddy doesn't care if I'm sad."

"Bethany Leigh, yes your daddy does care! But why are you sad sweetheart?" Quinn asked in shock, never having seen her child act as she was now.

"Because daddy is gonna make Robyn my new mommy, and I don't want a new mommy because I already have one thank you very much." Quinn was torn between wanting to laugh at her child's attitude and wanting to hug her for being protective, ruffling the little girl's loose curls as she finally spoke up.

"Baby, daddy isn't trying to make Robyn your new mama ok? He loves you and he loves her, and he wants you two to be friends, that's all."

"But he isn't supposed to love her!" Beth said as she finally looked to her mother, "He's supposed to love you!" Her heart broke as a small tear rolled down Beth's cheek, Quinn fighting back her own as she struggled to explain.

"Your daddy does love me Beth, but its in a different way. Can you understand that?" Beth nodded as she played with the ribbon on her dress, finally scooting out of her seat as she held Quinn's hand.

"I just don't want daddy to love Robyn more than you. You're the princess mama, you're supposed to marry daddy." Quinn pulled her daughter in and hugged her, amazed that even her six year old could see what was there.

"I know this is hard to understand honey, but everything is gonna be alright ok? I promise, Robyn won't replace me and nothing will change between me and your daddy." Beth followed Quinn as they exited the car, sudden shouting from behind them quickly changing their mood.

"Is that my rug rat?" Finn called as he hunched down, clapping his hands together as Beth ran into them. Quinn smiled as the little girl lit up, Finn tickling and kissing her as she squealed.

"I told you Uncle Finn, I'm not a rug rat!" Finn continued to play with Beth as Quinn looked to see Rachel walking behind him.

"Hey mama," Quinn smiled as she pulled her in, "How ya been?"

"Exhausted," Rachel sighed, "Finn and I have been up all night with Emory." Quinn cooed at the mention of their one month old baby boy, Rachel and Finn finally having the baby they had wanted for so long.

"It gets easier I promise," Quinn said as she wrapped her arm around her, Rachel resting on her should as the four walked towards the restaurant.

"Well how about you, how have you been?" Rachel asked while flashing her a sad face.

"I'm…ok," Quinn answered while shrugging, "It was shocking to say the least, but if this is what he wants then great." Rachel stopped walking as she turned to face Quinn, raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"And behind the mask?"

"I'm devastated," Quinn said as she smiled sadly, "but for Beth, I have to accept this." Rachel squeezed Quinn as they continued inside, Finn and Beth skipping behind them as they entered.

"Dear God," Finn said as he looked around, "It looks like cupid exploded." The restaurant was decorated from top to bottom, pink, red and white streamers and balloons hanging from every inch of the ceiling while matching cloths covered the tables. There was a stage set up towards the front, pictures of Puck and Robyn flashing on a screen while Olivia Newton John blared over the speaker system.

"It looks like Valentines Day puked…everywhere," Rachel groaned, popping one of the balloons as they walked in.

"Guys come on, lets be nice," Quinn forced out between laughter, "It's uh-its-"

"Where loves comes to die," Kurt said as he and Mercedes walked in behind them, "Seriously, and I thought Rachel's bedroom was bad."

"And this is just the engagement party, can ya'll imagine what a hot mess their wedding will be?" Mercedes asked as she crinkled her nose.

"Well I like it," Beth said as she crossed her arms, "I think my Barbie would love to live here."

"And that about sums it up," Kurt said while grimacing, "Look let's face it, the only reason any of us are here is because its open bar."

"Its open bar?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"It's open bar," Kurt nodded.

"Well how else did Puck think we'd get through this?" Tina asked while walking in behind them, pushing a very confused and disturbed Artie in the door as he groaned.

"This is worse than prom," he moaned while looking around, Quinn more than thankful for her friends. The group exchanged hellos and hugs as they made their way to an empty table, sitting down together as Dolly Parton began to play.

"And that's my cue to start drinking," Kurt said as he shot back up, "What can I get you guys?"

"The largest rum and coke man can make."

"Something to scratch my eyes out with."

"A barf bag."

"A blindfold?"

* * *

An hour later and Quinn's table was feeling good, Finn and Kurt leading the group in a out of key rendition of "Wind Beneath My Wings."

"_I can fly hiiiiiiiiiiiiiigher than a mother fucking eaggggggggglle_," Kurt was screaming as Finn drummed angrily on the table, "_Cause you, oh yeah you were, I said you were the wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind beneath myyyyyy wings_." Quinn had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, clapping loudly as the table erupted into applause.

"That was 'mazing," Artie said as he high-fived and missed Finn's hand, "I mean real 'mazing." Quinn turned to take a sip from her water, looking over to see Puck and Robyn making the rounds.

The dinner had been awful, the alcohol and breakout karaoke sessions the only redeeming quality. Things had begun with Robyn's best friend getting on stage and introducing the "lovebirds," Robyn soaking it up while Puck looked awkwardly uncomfortable. She then made the crowd endure an hour long photo montage of the two, chronicling their lives, mostly Robyn's, and relationship to the tune of Whitney Houston and Celine Dion. After that vomit inducing event their families got up to say a few nice words, her parents doting on her while Puck's mom simply thanked everyone for coming. Needless to say the whole dinner was horrendous, and Quinn was praying for the moment when they'd announce the wedding so she could leave.

"Well it looks like I'm not missed much," Quinn heard as her thoughts were interrupted, looking up to see Puck smiling at her while pulling up a chair.

"Puck!"

"Where've you been?"

"We missed you!"

"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?"

"Wow," he laughed as he looked around the table, Artie patting his back while pulling him close.

"Dude, the hell is with the ornaments?" he asked while twirling his fork around, "I mean s'like love just shit…like, errywhere." Tina groaned as she swatted at him dismissively, patting Puck's hand while turning his attention.

"What he's trying to say is congratulations," she smiled, Puck thanking her before turning to the others.

"What about you guys, how are ya?" he asked, his eyes focused on Quinn while Mercedes answered.

"We're great, but baby what is all this?" she asked while pointing to the ceiling, "I mean this isn't really you." Puck shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms while resting his head.

"I know, but Robyn wanted a chance for all of our family and friends to meet which is nice. As far as this goes though," he said as he wiped heart shaped glitter off the table, "I don't plan, I just pay."

"That's what she said!" Kurt slurred, giggling to himself while clapping his hands. Puck rolled his eyes as he turned to Quinn, noticing the empty chair beside her and frowning.

"Where's Beth?" he asked while pointing to it.

"She's dancing with Mr. Schue and Mrs. Em," Quinn nodded as he turned to the dance floor, watching as his little girl stepped along on top of Mr. Schue's feet while Emma laughed.

"Very cute," he said as he smiled, turning back to Quinn and growing silent. The two had yet to talk about their encounter from the previous weekend, Quinn's phone conversations with him having been brief and only about Beth.

"Well I'm glad I've got you two here," Rachel said as she leaned forward, "because Finn and I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm all ears," Puck said as he leaned forward, Quinn nodding as Rachel smiled.

"Well, Finn and I have been talking and we decided that we'd love it if you two would be godparents to Emory."

"Aw Rachel! Of course sweetie, I'm honored!" Quinn gushed while reaching to squeeze her hand.

"Absolutely," Puck smiled while Finn patted his back, slurring something to him as he nodded along.

"Wait, what about me?" Kurt demanded from his side of the table, "Don't I get a say?"

"Kurt you're his uncle," Rachel said as she swatted at him, "You're already related."

"Right, right, carry on," Kurt said as he dismissed them.

"Anyways," Puck said as he shook head, "I would love to, that's awesome guys."

"What's awesome?" a sugary voice asked behind Quinn, her stomach beginning to churn as Robyn came into view.

"I just told Puck and Quinn that they're, the two of them, together, are the godparents of Emory," Rachel said smugly, not even trying to hide her disdain for Robyn.

"Well I'll be! That is just so sweet!" Robyn cooed, "And you know what that means! I'm her godmother by marriage!" Quinn's choked back the vomit in her mouth as the table let out a collective groan, Kurt gasping as Rachel shot forward.

"Uhm, _no_ the hell you're not," Rachel shot back, pointing her finger in the air as she glared at Robyn, "she is. Quinn. _My_ best friend. The mother of _Noah's_-"

"Well you know what I mean," Robyn interrupted, her laughter making Rachel even angrier as she snapped.

"No I actually don't," Rachel said as she stood, "so if you wanna-"

"I am so thirsty!" Mercedes said as she shot up, her hand covering Rachel's mouth as she leaned on her, "Baby girl how about you and me get our drink on, come on sweetie!"

"But that bit-"

"You are so funny, come on pumpkin," Mercedes said loudly to cover the insults that came flooding from Rachel's mouth. Quinn stifled a laugh as she drank her water, an awkward silence now growing as Robyn continued to stand.

"Well sweetie come on, we have to make our announcement," she said as she patted his shoulders, Puck nodding as he stood up.

"Right, well it was good to see you guys. Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." He shot Quinn another look before turning to leave, Quinn watching painfully as the two intertwined their fingers and headed for the stage.

"Well that was painful," Tina said as she sipped her drink, Finn and Artie drunkenly nodding along while Quinn continued to watch them.

"Mama!" she heard suddenly, turning to see Beth charging for her as Mr. Schue followed behind.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?" Quinn asked as she hugged her daughter, the little girl nodding while she began babbling away.

"She's something else," Mr. Schue smiled while ruffling the little girl's hair, Beth swatting at him playfully while laughing.

"Attention, excuse me!" Quinn heard over the speakers, looking up once more to find Robyn and Puck on stage, "I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for coming! Tonight has been amazing, and I'm so thankful to have you all as my friends and family." The room awed in unison while Quinn's table moaned, even Mr. Schue grimacing at the girl on stage.

"Is her voice always like that?" he asked while pointing, Quinn smiling as Rachel and Mercedes sat back down.

"So now I'd like to get to the real reason we're here," she said as she smiled widely, "My wedding!"

"Doesn't she mean their wedding?" Tina asked as they all watched in horror, Robyn turning to Puck as she squeezed his hand.

"We've decided that the wedding will take place in the Shawnee Church of God, at six o'clock sharp on June 27th." The crowd that had been cheering suddenly fell silent, the announcement of the date shocking everyone.

"June 27th," Mercedes asked in confusion, "But that's-"

"Now I know, that's only a month away, but I just couldn't wait to marry the man of my dreams!" Robyn cooed, Puck smiling quickly as she kissed his cheek. Quinn's heart began pounding in her ears as she sat still in her seat, everything around her blurring as she stared at Puck. One month, only one month and she would be losing the love of her life. Quinn could hear her friends calling for her but she couldn't say or do anything, her mouth dry as her voice caught in her throat. The tears in her eyes were blinding as they clouded her vision, the lights and people swirling together as her head began to hurt and her stomach sank. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, Quinn suddenly shooting up from the table and turning around.

"I'll be-I'm going-air-out," was all she could manage to sputter as she left, ignoring their calls as she searched for an exit. She opened the door to feel a cool breeze smacking her in the face, Quinn gasping as she finally exhaled. She walked down the sidewalk hurriedly, away from her friends apologetic eyes and worried glances, away from Puck and his fiancé and all the pain and ache they made her feel. The tears she had held back trickled down her cheeks as she leaned against the railing, Quinn holding herself as she sobbed. She had no one, absolutely no one to blame but herself. All the opportunities she had taken for granted and chances she had passed up were slapping her in the face, the voices in her mind screaming "I told you so," as she continued to cry.

"Quinn," she heard someone call, turning her back as she frantically wiped her eyes, "Quinn." She prayed the shadows hid her face as she turned around, Puck stopping in front of her as she sniffled.

"Hey," she managed to get out as her voice cracked, Quinn mustering up every bit of strength she had to keep from bawling in front of him.

"Hey," he said softly, stepping forward as she stepped back, "Look Quinn I meant to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" she asked quickly, "Tell me what? That-that you're getting married in a month to a woman any of us hardly know?" Puck avoided her eyes while she spoke, Quinn trying to sound happy but everything coming out sharp.

"I just-I never found the right time," he said lowly, scuffing his shoes as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I mean timing is everything right?"

"Yeah," Quinn agreed sarcastically, "and yours is a little fast don't you think? I mean a month Puck? Why? Why are you rushing this, what's the big hurry?" She watched as he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck while sighing.

"Quinn there's something I need to tell you-"

"What?" she interrupted, "What do you wanna say?" Puck finally looked in her eyes as Quinn's heart skipped a beat, praying to every God imaginable he would bring up the other night and confess he had felt it too.

"I'm-"

"Darling? You out here?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh as Robyn appeared from the behind the restaurant door, even Puck groaning as she walked closer.

"You're right," Quinn said as she smiled sadly, "Timing is everything." Robyn walked behind Puck and rubbed his back, Quinn looking away as she pecked his cheek.

"You're mama is looking for ya, she wants to say goodbye before she leaves." Puck continued to stare at Quinn, both of them waiting for the other to move or speak.

"Baby-"

"Yeah," he said finally, not saying another word to either as he turned to leave. Quinn closed her eyes as she turned around, glad they were gone so she could resume her pity party, when she heard Robyn speak again.

"You alright sweetie?" she asked as Quinn turned to see her still standing there, nodding slowly while hoping she would leave.

"Fine, thanks," she bit out, Robyn stepping closer while sighing.

"Look hun, I know this is a lot to take in," she said sweetly as she rubbed Quinn's shoulder, "but I think that maybe now you can move on."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked as she jerked away, her sadness now turning to anger as Robyn stared at her.

"Oh sweet pea I see the way you look at him," she said in a comforting voice, "I know you're still in love with him and I don't blame you! But I really think its time you got to moving on doll." Quinn's blood boiled as Robyn looked at her with sympathetic eyes, Quinn resisting the urge to rip them out of her skull.

"You don't even know me-"

"But I know him, and I know he doesn't love you. He's with me ok? So please sugar, let it go alright? I'd hate for things to get ugly." She scrunched her nose as she smiled, waving sweetly as she turned to head back inside. Quinn's hands clenched into fists as she breathed deeply, wanting nothing more to bash the girl's head in the concrete. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to even speak to her, much less threaten her.

Quinn spent the next few minutes gathering herself together, forcing on a big smile as she stormed back inside the restaurant. She sat down at her table to the shock of her friends, and pulled Kurt and Mercedes close as she spoke.

"I'm gonna need you two to sober up," she whispered menacingly, "Cause operation Puckabray is totally on."


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't even begin to express how amazed and appreciative I am by the feedback! I mean HOLY CRAP! You all continue to leave me more and more wonderful reviews and I thank ya'll so much! I know I have so many other stories to update and I'm working hard on doing that, but since ya'll have continued to be so supportive I'll continue to update! Anyways thanks again, keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you just shut up and turn around! I can't see how big your boobs are with you fidgeting!"

Quinn groaned as Kurt tightened the straps on the bikini top, smiling broadly when he had it just right. They were shopping for bathing suits for Beth's upcoming birthday party, Kurt dragging Quinn to the mall for the "perfect Puckerman" bathing suit. While she wasn't exactly thrilled about slinking around half naked, she knew Puck was a sucker for anything red and tight.

"Seriously Quinn, even in cold water that boy is gonna be sweating it when you show up in this," Kurt assured her as he adjusted the small bottoms, "I mean damn, even I'm thinking of switching teams." Quinn laughed as she turned around in the dressing room, trying to get a better view of just how much of her ass was hanging out.

"I guess it isn't that sluttty," she said as she tugged the top higher, "We do have to remember this is a six year olds birthday though."

"We do have to remember this is an ample opportunity to get your man back!" Kurt snapped as he began pushing her boobs up, "And we aren't taking any chances here." Quinn nodded in agreement, Kurt informing her awhile ago that she would have to let go of pretty much every moral she had if she wanted this to work.

"Just think of the fire crotch's face when you show up in this little number," Kurt encouraged in her ear while he turned her to face the mirror, "Just imagine what that little twit will be saying to you then." Quinn had informed her friends of the altercation that had gone down outside the restaurant, Mercedes beginning to pull out her weave while Artie drunkenly tried to rev up his wheelchair. They had all then agreed to help Quinn do whatever it took, Rachel offering to put out a hit while Finn planned to execute it.

"You're right Kurt, you're absolutely right," Quinn said as she shook her insecurity away and pumped herself up, "Tie it tighter, let's see how high we can get these suckers to go."

"That's my girl!"

* * *

"Mama we gotta hurry, someone might blow out my candles before me!"

Quinn laughed as she pulled into Rachel and Finn's drive, adjusting her bathing suit once more before climbing out.

"Alright sweetie, you ready for your big day?"

"Yes!" Beth squealed while wiggling in her seat, "Now let me free, let me free!" Quinn quickly unbuckled the child and watched as she sprinted across the lawn, opening the backyard gate and waving goodbye as she headed for her party.

"Good lord," Quinn chuckled while grabbing her bag, closing the door and following behind. She was astounded as she walked into the backyard, Rachel and Finn having transformed it into a princess themed pool party complete with huge fountains and different sprinklers and water slides. Quinn watched in amusement as Finn barreled down one of them, screaming girlishly as he splashed into the pool.

"I swear he's worse than the kids," Rachel said as she walked out of the backdoor, stopping abruptly while looking at Quinn.

"Well look at you!" she exclaimed as she put down a stack of plastic cups, hurrying to Quinn and pulling her in for a hug, "You just put us all to shame in that!" Quinn blushed a little as she tugged at the strings, wishing Kurt would have at least let her wear the sarong she had bought.

"You think I look alright?" she whispered self consciously, "I mean its not too much is it?"

"Not at all!" Rachel said as she swatted at her, "Seriously Quinn, you look good!" Quinn thanked her as they walked towards the table, Mercedes and Tina's jaws dropping at the sight of her.

"So you do have an ass white girl!" Mercedes said as she leaned back, "'Bought time she started showing it off."

"Quinn you're beautiful," Tina said sweetly, "There is no way-"

"Puck!" Rachel said as she interrupted Tina purposely, Quinn's stomach fluttering as she turned around.

"Hey, how you guys-" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes connected with Quinn's, not staying there long though as he began looking her up and down.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked towards him, "how are you?"

"I'm-it's-you look _good_," he said slowly as he continued to blatantly stare at her, Quinn blushing a little as he eyed her legs.

"Thanks," she said sweetly while leaning in to hug him, his hands resting on her lower back as he wrapped them around her. His wet body was pressed against hers as they embraced, Quinn not minding a bit as he rested on her shoulders. While she didn't want to be presumptuous she could swear Puck's heart was pounding a little faster as his chest relaxed against hers, Quinn completely aware of her affect over him and loving every second.

"Well it looks like you had fun," she said as she pulled away, rubbing her hand over his wet chest while dragging her nails a little, "Maybe a little too much fun?" It took Puck a moment to register she had let him go, his hands still holding onto her hips as she spoke. After he figured out she had broken their embrace he slowly slid his hands off her body, his finger tips running against the top of her bottoms and sending goose bumps down her legs.

"Uh-yeah," he sputtered out, finally able to focus on what she was saying instead of what she was wearing, "Beth is having a ball in there, already dunked three kids and she's working on her fourth." Quinn laughed as she watched her daughter chase Mr. Schue and Emma's little girl Avery, shooting her with a water gun as they jumped in the pool.

"You taught her well," Quinn smiled while patting his chest, using any opportunity she had to touch him. Puck didn't seem to mind at all, however Robyn must have as she quickly approached from her lawn chair to stand between them.

"Well my, my! Look at you!" she said as she grinned at Quinn, up and downing her while tapping her foot.

"Always nice to see you Robyn," Quinn forced out politely. The redhead was eyeing the blonde hard, Quinn laughing smugly when she noticed her fiancé was still doing the same.

"And you as well," she said as she leaned forward, grabbing Quinn's hand and whispering as she spoke again, "although I must say that attire seems a little inappropriate for a child's party, don't you agree?" Quinn grinned ear to ear as she placed her hand on top of Robyn's, squeezing it softly before snapping back.

"Well Puck doesn't seem to mind, don't you agree?" Quinn tried not to laugh as Robyn's face fell, jerking her hand away as she spoke up to her and Puck, "Well I haven't been a good hostess so I'm gonna go and say hi to everyone, but I'll see you two later!" She turned away and walked back to her table, beaming with pride at her win over Robyn. She watched as Kurt began shaking his body as a cue for Quinn to sway her hips, groaning a little but doing it anyways.

"Did it work?" she whispered as she joined her table again, leaning into Finn and resting her head on his shoulder while covering her face in embarrassment.

"Honey I'm ready to marry you," Rachel mumbled as they laughed, "I mean it was like a bee to honey, he couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't have looked away if ole red there hadn't of interfered," Artie chimed in.

"And that my friends," Kurt smiled while sipping his drink, high fiving Quinn as they relaxed in their patio chairs, "is stage one of operation Puckabray.

* * *

Quinn made her way around the table as she cleaned, throwing away dirty plates and empty cups into the trash bag while smiling happily. Beth's birthday couldn't have gone better, the little girl having been completely spoiled by her friends and family. Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the days events, from the impromptu water balloon war to the intense chicken fights, it had been a terrific day.

"What are you smiling about?" she heard from behind her, turning to see Puck with his own trash bag as he joined her.

"Just thinking about how I totally owned you in that water gun fight," she said playfully as Puck scoffed.

"Please babe, I totally let you win," he said dismissively, helping her pick up random trash from around the pool.

"Oh ok, you keep telling yourself that sweetheart," Quinn replied while winking, Puck raising an eyebrow as she turned away.

"Well all in all, I think it was a damn good party," Puck said as he plopped down in a chair, sighing as he rested he head back and closed his eyes.

"I think so too! Thank God for Rachel and Finn agreeing to decorate and have it here," Quinn agreed while adjusting the chairs around the table.

"Well you already have enough on your plate, what with Beth's needs, my needs-"

"I have nothing to do with your needs!" Quinn interrupted while tossing a balled up paper towel at him.

"You know what I mean," he winked, Quinn rolling her eyes as she continued to clean.

"Would you just relax for a sec," Puck said as he leaned up in his chair, "I mean I don't think you sat down all day Quinn! Did you even get in the pool?"

"I am relaxed thank you very much! I'm just not gonna leave my friends house a wreck," she said as she wiped the table off, "And no, I didn't get in the pool but I still had fun." Puck had a sudden thought as he watched her move, looking between her and the pool.

"Kind of a shame don't you think?" he said as he stood, "I mean you bought that pretty little bikini and you didn't even put it to use."

"Oh I think I put it to use," Quinn smirked while turning around, Puck raising his eyebrows at her response.

"Well in that case…" Puck swiftly wrapped his arms around Quinn, tugging her towards the pool and attempting to throw her in.

"Puck no!" she squealed while clinging to his arms, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"Come on Quinn, just a little wet," he chided as he tried to wriggle free from her, "Have a little fun!"

"Put me down! Stop!" She laughed while he attempted to push her in, "Puck!"

"You're going in Fabray!"

"Then you're going in with me!" Both lost their footing and smashed into the pool, Quinn finally freeing herself from Puck's grasp as she kicked towards the surface. She gasped as she came up, wiping her eyes to find Puck laughing hysterically at her.

"I hate you Noah Puckerman!" she said as she splashed him, Puck turning his head and splashing her back.

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that," he smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face, "Just playing with you." The two continued to float while they joked about the day, laughing at Finn's belly flop and how burnt Kurt had gotten.

"I like days like this," Puck said lowly.

"I know, her party was a blast," Quinn agreed.

"Not just that," Puck said as he drifted closer, "You know just days like this where I get to relax and be with Beth…with you." Quinn wasn't sure if it was the water or him, but she suddenly felt chills running down her spine.

"Me too," she said softly, her and Puck floating only inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry about the engagement party," he said finally, Quinn noticing him closing the space between them, "I should have told you about the wedding date and all myself."

"Its ok," Quinn said as she shook her head, his feet now resting between hers.

"No its not," he sighed, "I-I shouldn't have just sprung that, or any of this, on you." His knee was now floating between hers, their legs intertwined as they continued to talk.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like that," Quinn smiled as she looked at him, "I just-the whole thing is all really fast you know?" Puck nodded, guilt feeling his chest as he tried to ignore hers. His thigh lightly brushed against the inside of hers, their foreheads now resting on one another's as silence fell between them. Despite the cool water Quinn could feel the heat radiating between them, wondering what would happen next as he parted his lips.

"Quinn about the other night-"

"Don't," she said quickly while cutting him off, placing her hands on his chest and resting against him, "Don't-don't worry about it." Their lips were barely inches apart, Quinn feeling his hot breath against her lips as she tried to steady her own.

"You know how I feel about you," he said breathlessly as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing her chest against his while tugging him closer, "but there's something I have to tell you." Quinn could only nod in response as her bottom lip brushed against his, Puck using every fiber of his being to keep from slamming her against the wall and having his way with her.

"We're-"

"Beth is out like a light!" Finn called as he barreled outside, his face falling suddenly as the two swam away from each other, "Shit-I mean fuc-gah, sorry!" he said quickly, turning around to smack into Rachel.

"I told you not to come out here!" Quinn could here Rachel growl, the small girl smacking him hard as she pulled him inside, "We're sorry, so sorry, please continue conversing!" The two began to head inside but were cut off by Robyn, quickly walking outside to join the awkward moment.

"Well there you are!" she said loudly, "I just got done putting Beth to sleep hun, so of you're ready to go-" Nether Puck nor Quinn was listening as their friends talked, both still having their eyes locked on the other as they floated across from each other.

"Quinn?"

"Sweetheart?" Puck finally looked up and broke their gaze, Quinn taking that as her sign to leave. She quickly stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, sliding in her flip flops as she headed inside.

"I had fun," she called to Puck, smiling a little while she winked. He flashed her a confused glance as she joined Finn and Rachel in the kitchen, the three of them laughing hysterically while they watched Robyn and Puck.

"You guys that was perfect!" Quinn said as she patted Finn's shoulder, "Your timing couldn't have been better!"

"Well I was gonna let you guys get it on, but Rachel said we had to go!"

"Its all about leaving him hanging," Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, remehmber in high school," Quinn added in while shaking her hips and singing, "Its all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

"You always leave them wanting more Finn!" Rachel laughed as she smacked Quinn's hip.

"Oh…well that's just mean," Finn said while crossing his arms, "You do that to me?"

"We're still married aren't we?" Rachel answered as Quinn laughed, watching as Robyn angrily threw Puck a towel. The two were exchanging words back and forth, Puck looking frustrated while Robyn threw her hands up and stormed from the backyard.

"I gotta say, I do still feel a tad guilty," Quinn said while watching Puck dry off, "I mean I am kinda wrecking his relationship."

"Its actually a relation-shit," Finn corrected, "and trust me, its what's right in the world."

"And by the way, what were you two talking about out there?" Rachel asked while leaning against the counter, "I mean it was getting kinda steamy!"

"The windows fogged," Finn nodded while tapping one lightly, "It was intense."

"We didn't really get to it," Quinn said as she thought back, wondering what Puck was about to say, "Maybe next time."

"There's a next time?" Finn whimpered while his shoulders fell, "Look I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to do this whole cock-block thing." Quinn laughed as she watched Puck walk through the gate, her stomach fluttering at how intense things had gotten between them.

"Not much longer," she assured while smiling, knowing she only needed one more moment like that and Puck would be hers for good, "Not much longer at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much (again!) for all of those wonderful reviews! Keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think! Thanks loves!**

* * *

"We're meeting there at eight, so you better hurry your cute ass up! And wear something skanky on that ass as well!" Quinn laughed as she straightened the last part of her hair, giggling into the receiver as Kurt ordered her around.

"Oh Kurt, I love when you boss me around like that," she cooed into the phone while he sighed on the other end.

"Anything for you baby, now hurry up! I can't wait to watch the soap opera that has become your life!"

"I know right?" Quinn groaned while brushing through her hair once more before leaving the bathroom, "I feel like I'm trapped in some bad WB show."

"Its actually the CW," Kurt corrected.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just hurry the hell up! I need to see this Jacob so I can include him in my fantasies tonight."

"I'm still nervous Kurt, I mean what if this backfires?" Quinn asked while adjusting her dress, "I mean what if instead of getting jealous and wanting me more he thinks I've moved on and lets me go?"

"Seriously Quinn?" Kurt asked as he scoffed, "This is the guy who beat up Karofsky for saying you had shiny hair! Please, there is no way he's just gonna let you go to some guy, trust me."

"Ok, ok," Quinn laughed as she grabbed her purse and keys, "You win."

"When have I not?" he chuckled, sighing as he spoke again, "Well anyways, me and Merc are picking up Rach and Finn since he's screwed up their van, so I've gotta go clean out my car and adjusts my seats for Franken feet."

"Alright, well Jacob should be here any minute so I'll see you in twenty."

"Bye Ho!"

"Bye Mo!" Quinn hung up the phone and headed out to her car, bubbling about the nights events.

Once a month Mr. Schue and Emma would watch the kids and the group would go out for a huge date night, usually heading to dinner and then a movie or whatever else they could get into. It was always the same every time, Puck and Robyn, Finn and Rachel, Artie and Tina, Mercedes and her boyfriend Trey, with Kurt and Quinn rounding off the group. Things usually went pretty well and they always had a good time, despite the group having to hold back their gag reflexes whenever Robyn would speak.

Tonight would be different though, seeing as Mercedes had recently broken up with her loser beau. Quinn knew it was the perfect opportunity to bring along Jacob, leaving Mercedes and Kurt to partner up so no one would be left out. She could see Puck's face now as she daydreamed of walking into the restaurant with Jacob, her friends awing while Puck clenched his fists in anger and furrowed his brow. Jacob was literally tall, dark, and handsome, with olive smooth skin and bright green eyes. He was built and ripped, his muscles bulging in a way that even rivaled the likes of Puck's, and Quinn was more than anxious to see the reactions when they arrived.

* * *

"So before she leaves she comes back to me, pulls me down and kisses me, then smacks my ass and say's, "It was good for me too." The table roared with laughter as Jacob finished telling his story, her friends having fallen in love with Quinn's date.

They had arrived and were greeted with hugs and hellos, Jacob taking to them instantly and fitting right in with her friends. He, Finn, and Artie had bonded over basketball while the girls had swooned, Kurt immediately planning out how their wedding would go. While they had all been laughing and chatting away Puck had been sulking the whole time, shooting evil glares in their direction while shrugging them all off.

"So now how did you two meet?" Robyn pried as they finished eating, taking every opportunity she had to nose in Quinn's business.

"At work," Jacob said while smiling at Quinn, "We were in the middle of changing shifts and I saw this pretty little thing changing out of her scrubs. Needless to say she had me right there, hot pink undies and all." Quinn blushed as she playfully swatted him, Robyn gasping as Puck clenched his jaw.

"Well, not to be rude-"

"Who you? Never!" Quinn interrupted while smirking.

"-but, well, isn't it frowned upon to date a coworker?" Robyn whispered. Jacob smiled as Robyn waited for him to answer, shrugging a hand as he fired right back.

"Well, not to be rude back but, well, isn't it frowned upon to date your father's coworker?" The table immediately fell silent, Kurt gasping as Mercedes stifled a laugh. Robyn's face changed quickly, her features growing stern as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hey-"

"You know we should probably get going to that movie now," Finn interrupted as he stood up, trying to avoid the conflict Puck was about to cause.

"Yeah, I like to get there early to get good seats so let's go!" Rachel encouraged, motioning for everyone to get up while walking towards the door. Quinn watched as Puck shot up angrily from his seat, slinging his chair back as he stormed away. She couldn't lie, she hated seeing him so upset, but she knew it was all for a good reason.

"Hey Jacob," Quinn called as she fixed her hair, "I'm running to the bathroom really quick, be back in sec." She made her way through the restaurant, weaving in and out of tables until she reached the restroom. She had barely opened the door when she was pulled back, Puck pushing her against the wall as he angrily spoke.

"The hell is that all about?" he asked while Quinn realized who it was. He had both hands on either side of her face and was looking down on her, Quinn surprised but oddly ok with the force he had used on her.

"Well hello to you too," she said as she furrowed her brow, not fond of his tone as he continued to whisper angrily.

"I knew that guy was into you, I knew it," Puck said as he chuckled sarcastically, "and you were so blind-"

"I'm not blind!" Quinn interrupted angrily, "I just don't jump to conclusions-"

"Well I was right wasn't I?" Quinn would've smacked him if she wasn't so turned on, Puck pressing himself against her hard while growling in her ear.

"I mean all the touching and giggling," he said disgusted while shaking his head, "I just don't get it. I mean one minute we're-"

"We're what? What are we Puck?" Quinn asked as she egged him on, "And why do you care so much huh? Even if you were right about him, why does it matter to you?" Puck stared deeply into Quinn's eyes, her breath hitching in her throat as he hovered above her.

"I guess it doesn't," he said lowly as slid his hands down the wall, stepping away from her and opening up the space. She lingered a moment longer before forcing herself to move, unable to look at him as he let her go. She made her way through the restaurant and out to Jacob's car, sighing as she got in.

"You alright?" he smiled while she buckled herself.

"Yeah, lets go," she forced out sadly, wondering if she had completely just screwed herself over.

* * *

"I'm telling you Quinn, our plan is working!" Kurt assured Quinn as they walked through the lobby.

"Kurt he's mad at me!" Quinn hissed while pulling out her movie ticket, handing it to the usher as she turned back to her friend, "I mean he can barely look at me!"

"Honey, don't you realize why?" Kurt said as he patted her shoulder, "Because you made him realize how he feels!" Quinn shook her head as Kurt continued to explain, turning down the hall as they headed to their movie.

"I mean sure, Puck's always known how he feels about you and last week in the pool he was hinting at it, but for you to bring it up and throw it in his face like you did? You basically said out loud what he's always thought but been too afraid to admit!" Quinn nodded as they caught up to Jacob and Mercedes, Kurt lowering his voice as he reassured his friend.

"You're questioning him and making him question himself! He can't ignore the truth anymore and I promise, the only reason he's pissed is because now he knows that you're onto him!" Quinn flashed Kurt an unsure look, the boy wrapping his arm around her as they headed into the dark theater.

"I swear Quinn, this is going to work, I would never do you wrong." Quinn pecked his cheek as they tuned back into their friends, Mercedes now whispering loudly as they looked for seats.

"I'm just sayin' ya'll know I hate scary movies!" she groaned as they made their way towards a row, "So one of ya'll is spending the night with me I hope you know!"

"I'll sleep over," Jacob joked while he winked, Mercedes linking her arm in his as he escorted her and Quinn through the aisle.

"Baby you and me? Oh we'll do more than just sleep," she played back, Quinn shaking her head as her friends carried on. They all sat down in a row, Quinn on the outside and thankful as she had a quick escape if need be. She was talking to Jacob and waiting for the film to begin when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, looking up to see Puck making his way down the row. Neither spoke as he and Robyn took their seats, Quinn's stomach turning into knots as Puck shifted uncomfortably.

"Well this should be interesting," Jacob muttered as he nudged Quinn, grinning and winking as the previews began to play. She had her eyes on the screen but her mind on the boy beside her, Quinn shifting her focus every few seconds to watch him. He looked completely miserable as he slumped in his seat, Quinn wondering if Kurt was right about Puck being mad at himself. She hated not talking to him, he was still her best friend, and she decided to send him some sort of sign that she was sorry.

Quinn slid her hand under the arm rest, resisting the urge to smile when she saw his was already there. In high school whenever Puck and her would go to the movies he would always hold her hand under the arm rest. While he liked being sweet and romantic with his girl, he still had his reputation to uphold so he would sneak her hand in his and hold it the entire time. It was something that they had always done out of habit even after they broke up, but not since Robyn of course, and Quinn took it as her sign. She rubbed her hand lightly against his, watching as he turned and looked at her. The light from the screen illuminated his face, Quinn able to see a small smile forming on his lips as she intertwined her fingers with his. She was glad to feel him respond, squeezing her small hand softly as he rubbed his thumb over hers. Quinn turned back to the screen and the movie began, feeling relief wash over her as their apology was silently understood.

* * *

"Alright guys I had fun. Thank you so much for having me along, ya'll are hysterical!" Jacob said as he hugged Rachel. The group was exchanging goodbyes in the parking lot, everyone in a much better mood as they parted ways.

"Well we loved having you! You'll come back next time right?" Tina asked as she hugged Quinn.

"If Ms. Fabray is still interested in me then absolutely!" Quinn smacked him as she turned to Puck, both of them with small smiles as they hugged goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as she clung to his warm body.

"Hope so," he mumbled as he pecked her, his lips softly pressing against the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear.

"Now Quinn honey," Robyn interrupted, Puck groaning in her ear as they pulled away, "We're all meeting on Wednesday to get the dresses fit. Do you think you could have little Beth there by four?" Quinn growled a little as she resisted her urge to lunge at the woman, hating herself for agreeing to let Beth be their flower girl.

"I think I can manage," she bit out angrily, turning sharply and heading to Jacob's car. The two climbed in and waved as the others pulled off, Jacob turning to Quinn and grinning childishly.

"Ok, how'd I do?" he asked eagerly, Quinn laughing at his face.

"You were flawless!" she complimented as he high-fived her, nodding his head as he started the car, "I mean things went south there for a minute, but everything ended perfectly."

"Yeah I noticed," Jacob said as he buckled himself in, "I mean I definitely didn't think you two getting mad was part of the plan."

"Uh, definitely not," Quinn agreed as she adjusted her seat, "but we improvised and everything turned out all right." Quinn waited for Jacob to drive but he continued to face her, sticking his hand out and motioning for her to give him something.

"And now for your part of the deal," he said in a snappy voice, Quinn rolling her eyes as she realized what he wanted.

"Right, right, of course," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen, jotting down Kurt's number quickly and handing it to him, "But you be careful with him! If I find out you hurt him in any way-"

"I would never!" Jacob said defensively as he pulled out of the parking lot, "I mean, unless he's into that." Quinn hit him again as he drove her home, leaning back in her seat as they rode. She thought back to her and Puck in the theater and she lit up, more than convinced he had felt the same.

* * *

Finn ran to the door as the knock echoed throughout his living room, opening it up to see Puck standing there on his porch.

"Dude, I owe you my life."

"Dude, I know." Finn laughed as he walked outside with Puck, leading his friend to his car and showing him the engine.

"It just started growling at me and sputtering, so it's either broken or possessed," he said as he shrugged, Puck rolling his eyes as he popped the engine.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

"I'm sorry, but when I buy an automobile I fully expect to be able to play bumper cars without a problem. They just don't make 'em like they used to." Puck began tinkering around as he talked to Finn, the two discussing their night while he worked.

"So what about that Jacob huh?" Finn asked when he got the courage, Puck lifting up suddenly and smacking his head on the hood.

"Shit-what? I mean yeah, what about the asshole?" Puck asked while mumbling, now clanging his things around loudly while Finn watched in amusement.

"I mean he's a pretty cool guy right?" he asked as Puck disappeared again, a low growl coming from somewhere inside his car as Puck fumbled around.

"And he really seems to like Quinn, she seems into him too," he said as he walked closer to Puck, "Kinda perfect for each other don'tcha think?"

"What? I mean she didn't seem _that_ into him," Puck said defensively, Finn watching as he banged around in his car, "I mean whatever, who cares? I just didn't think she was into that whole tall, dark, and handsome crap."

"But it doesn't matter right?" Finn asked suspiciously, "Because I mean you don't care, right?"

"No, 'course not," Puck scoffed, "Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you two were holding hands throughout the entire movie?" Puck once again shot up and smacked his head on the hood, holding the back of his head as he stared at Finn.

"Wha-I-"

"Dude don't even try to lie to me," Finn said as he shook his head, leaning against the car while Puck wiped off his hands, "I know how you feel about Quinn." Puck didn't say anything, simply walking towards his tool box and grabbing a wrench.

"I don't know-"

"Come on Puck, be honest with yourself!" Finn exclaimed, "You still have feelings for her!"

"I'm getting married Finn," Puck snapped as he glared at his friend, slinging down his rag while heading back under the hood, "I love Robyn."

"Do you?" Finn asked as he stood beside Puck, crossing his arms and waiting for him to answer, "I mean do you really? Because marrying someone doesn't mean you love them." Puck stopped working and rested against the car, sighing as he threw the wrench down.

"Look I'm not trying to be a dick but I see the way you look at Quinn man," Finn said softly as he looked at Puck, "And I think you see it too." Finn waited as Puck gripped the car, silent as he avoided Finn's eyes.

"Robyn's pregnant," he mumbled sadly, Finn stomach dropping as Puck turned away. He knew it, he had known the whole time that there had to of been a reason for Puck to marry someone like her.

"Puck that's-I-but you can't marry someone you don't love-"

"Finn I have to do what's right," Puck interrupted, shaking his head as he slammed his hood back down, "I can't ruin another kids life."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked confused.

"Look at what I did to Quinn," Puck said exhausted, "Look at Beth, at what her life is like. Back and forth every week, daddy's house and mommy's house and shuffling her here and there. That's not fair, that's not a childhood."

"Beth is perfect Puck-"

"But her life isn't," Puck shot back, "and that's my fault. I messed everything up for her, and Quinn, and I can't do that to another kid. I can't put another child through this mess, I just can't." Finn could see the pain on Puck's face as he tried the engine, finally getting it to work and closing the door.

"So what, you think raising a kid in a loveless marriage is better?"

"Better than no marriage at all," Puck said lowly, gathering his things and getting ready to go.

"Puck I can't just sit back and watch you do this," Finn said as he stepped in front of his friend, "You're my best friend, and our bromance means way too much to me to do that." Puck smiled a little as he finally looked at Finn, still shaking his head as he moved around him.

"You don't have a say," Puck said as he walked away, "and I gave mine up when I got her pregnant." He started down the drive to his truck, Finn hollering for Puck once more before letting him leave.

"Quinn," he called out, Puck stopping abruptly and turning to face him. He decided to give it one last shot, gaining the courage to ask the question everyone already knew the answer to.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Do you breathe?" Puck answered. Both boys stood there, Finn wanting to shake Puck for his decision yet his heart breaking at how helpless he seemed.

"You need to tell her," Finn said before turning to leave, "Quinn, about the baby, before someone else does and breaks her heart even more than you already have."


	7. Chapter 7

**Amazing! Absolutely amazing, thank you all again for all the wonderful feedback! I know you're all concerned about this pregnancy but have a little faith in me, I won't let you guys down! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing loves, because I know you'll love this chapter!**

* * *

"Mama I do NOT want to wear a stupid dress."

Quinn sighed as she helped Beth out of the car, the little girl crossing her tiny arms over her chest as she pouted. They were at the bridal shop for Beth's flower girl fitting, Quinn just as unpleased about the day as Beth. Puck had tried to get off of work to take Beth, wanting to save the two women from having an all out cat fight, but he was unable to so here Quinn was.

"I know baby, but you're the flower girl and flower girl's wear dresses."

"Well I don't wanna be some dumb flower girl," Beth grumbled, Quinn grabbing the little girl's hand and leading her inside.

"I understand hun, but because you love your daddy your gonna do this ok?" Beth continued to mope as they headed inside the shop, Quinn being greeted with a loud coo as Robyn greeted her.

"Well here she is! My beautiful little flower girl!" the woman squealed as she forced Beth into a hug, the little girl grimacing as she planted big lipstick kisses on her cheeks.

"And Quinn, always a pleasure," she said as she stuck her hand out, Quinn nodding in response as she turned to Beth.

"We won't be here long baby, I promise," Quinn assured the little girl as she wiped her cheeks off, "And because you're being so good, mama is gonna take you out for ice cream." They heard another squeal and turned to see Robyn holding up a small white dress, both girls groaning as they looked it over. Robyn must have bought every roll of lace and frill there was in Lima, every inch of the dress covered in the fabric. There were large white flowers of the puffed sleeves, as well as strings of pearls and large bows covering the remaining space. Beth turned from the dress and pulled her mother down, her hands squishing Quinn's cheeks as she whispered in her ear.

"I better get the biggest freakin' ice cream cone Dairy Queen has," she whispered menacingly, following Robyn to the dressing room while Quinn laughed. She stood back up and suddenly realized she was surrounded by Robyn's friends and family, the group staring daggers at her as she waved.

"Uh-er-hi," she said softly, the women rolling their eyes and turning away to gossip about her.

"She is just going to be a vision," Robyn smiled as she emerged from the fitting rooms, waiting beside Quinn for Beth to show off her dress.

"I'm sure," Quinn agreed sarcastically as she plopped down in one of the chairs, leaning her head back in exhaustion as she closed her eyes. She could hear Robyn shuffling around and sitting beside her, the feel of the woman's cold hand on hers snapping her eyes back open.

"Quinn, I think we need to talk," she said politely, her signature sweet voice crawling up Quinn's skin.

"And what could we possibly have to talk about?" Quinn snapped, having nothing to say to a woman who threatened her.

"Well, I just feel like you and I got off on a bad start," Robyn oozed, Quinn wishing she could smack that smile right off of her.

"What are you talking about? We never even began," Quinn interrupted, Robyn taken back at being cut off.

"Well-I-I just don't want there to be any awkwardness," she continued, "I mean after all, you and I will be sharing a life together soon and-"

"You and I? We share nothing, got it? We're nothing more than an arranged marriage, forced together by the most unholy circumstances," Quinn snapped, Robyn glaring as she spoke. The woman was about to sputter out something when Beth appeared, Quinn's heart melting at the sight of her little girl.

"Oh honey, you're beautiful," Quinn gushed, standing up and walking towards the flustered child, "It actually isn't as horrendous when you're wearing it."

"Mama I look like a marshmallow!" Beth pouted, flicking one of the flowers and causing it to fall off, "And a melting one at that!"

"Oh Beth you look exquisite!" Robyn cheered as she joined them, poking and prodding Beth here and there while examining her, "Now maybe we should take off a little lace here and there-"

"A little?" Quinn chuckled, Robyn shooting her an evil look as she fidgeted with the zipper.

"You know what Quinn-"

"Now that has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," a voice called from behind them and cutting Robyn off, Beth lighting up as she sprinted to her father.

"Daddy!" she screamed throughout the shop, bouncing in his arms and clinging to him.

"Hey monster, aren't we all dressed up," Puck laughed while tugging on a bow, grimacing at how many there were.

"Oh daddy you have to help me, my dress is swallowing me all up!" Beth said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, zoning his focus on her while rattling off a list of complaints, "These shoes are killing my feet, my panty hose itch, and don't even get me started on where these daggum bloomers are going." Puck laughed as he set her on the floor, turning to hug Quinn and Robyn.

"Well I'll see what we can do," he assured as he leaned into Quinn.

"Honey, I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Robyn asked surprised, Quinn lingering a little too long for her taste as she watched them hug.

"Yeah, you forced me into wedding hell for nothing?" Quinn asked as she pulled back, Puck stifling his laugh as Robyn scoffed.

"Well-er-I just thought I should be here, you know," Puck said awkwardly while Robyn pecked his cheek, "You know, for Beth." Quinn nodded as she turned back, Puck breathing a sigh of relief she had bought his excuse. He had actually showed to run interference between Robyn and Quinn, still not having told her about the baby and fearing Robyn would let it slip.

"Well I think we're almost done with her," Robyn said as she turned back to the child, pulling and tugging on the dress as Beth swatted at her, "And with a nip and tuck here-"

"Robyn we have an emergency!" The four of them turned to see a heavyset woman charging towards them, shaking a phone and moving erratically, "Sheila can't make it today, her flight from Arizona was postponed and she won't be here for another few days!" Robyn gasped as everyone else looked around in confusion, Quinn rolling her eyes at Robyn's dramatic flare.

"Robyn the wedding isn't for two weeks, it'll be fine," Puck assured her, he not understanding the big fuss either.

"You don't understand," she sighed sadly, "I have to fit her for her bridesmaid gown! It gonna take two weeks for them to be perfected, and without her here now it won't be finished in time.

"Oh the horror," Quinn mocked, grabbing Beth's hand and leading her to the dressing room, "Well we're done so we're just gonna head out-"

"Wait!" Robyn called out, Quinn groaning as she turned around, "Do you-do you think you could try it on?" Quinn stared at the woman in utter confusion, now fully convinced that she was in fact psycho.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked, Robyn shrugging it off as she went for the dress, "I mean are you fuc-"

"Robyn no," Puck said as she picked it up, knowing it would do nothing but hurt Quinn more, "That's not a good idea-"

"It's a dress for Christ's sake," Robyn said while cutting him off, sticking it out for Quinn to grab as she smiled, "I mean what's the big deal?" Quinn looked between Robyn and the dress, backing away while resisting the urge to smack her. Robyn fully knew what she was doing, a small smirk forming on her lips as she walked towards Quinn.

"Robyn I said no-"

"Oh please Quinn, come on!" she insisted fakely, "You'd be helping me out in a huge way. You'd be helping us out actually," she said as she squeezed Puck's hand.

"Robyn-"

"Come on mama, try the dress on," Beth spoke up softly, Quinn looking down to see her daughter smiling back, "We can be beautiful princesses together. Besides, you said we had to do this because we love daddy, right?" Quinn sighed as she ruffled her daughters hair, hating the fact that she was so damn smart.

"Give me the freakin' dress," Quinn grumbled, sticking her hand out and snatching it from Robyn.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Robyn exclaimed, pulling Puck down into seats as they waited for Quinn's debut.

Quinn went into the dressing room and locked herself in a stall, throwing off her clothes as she pulled out the slip and dress. It too was white, only with less lace and flowers than poor Beth's dress. Quinn continued to mumble to herself as she slipped it on, still not believing she had volunteered to help out in any way with Puck's wedding. She tried to reach the zipper to fasten it together but fumbled, unable to grasp it with her fingers. Instead she merely held it together and finally turned to face the mirror, Quinn's heart breaking at the sight.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride," she chuckled to herself, smoothing out a wrinkle while looking it over.

"Are we ready in there?" Robyn called, Quinn cursing the woman silently as she stepped out. Quinn would've given her life to see the look on Puck's face one more time, the boy standing and gasping as she walked out. His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open, his head moving up and down to take her in.

"Oh its-"

"Perfect," Puck finished, stepping forward as Robyn zipped it up. Beth cooed while Puck continued to stare, Quinn feeling uncomfortable as she stood there.

"Now I think we were adjusting this…" Robyn said as she leaned down, fumbling with the train as Quinn continued to feel awkward. She finally met Puck's gaze and she could feel the familiar ache in her chest, reality finally crashing down around her. Puck was getting married to a woman that wasn't her, standing in a dress that wasn't hers in front of the man that wasn't hers.

"I-I've gotta go," Quinn said suddenly, everything about the situation becoming unbearable, "I just remembered I-I have to go."

"But darling I haven't finished-"

"I forgot that I-I have this thing," she fumbled as she grabbed the dress up, running back into the fitting room and slamming the door shut. She slid down the wall as she covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed and foolish for fantasizing about something so stupid.

"Honey-"

"Robyn, we're ready for the flower girl," the seamstress called as she walked in, Quinn grateful as the woman stopped shouting for her.

"I, oh alright, well Quinn I'll be right back!" Quinn heard her footsteps fade, sighing as she wiped her cheeks. She pushed herself up as she heard Puck call for her, Quinn beginning to tug at the dress frantically to get it off.

"Quinn," he said as his footsteps got closer, "Quinn you alright-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "I'm fine."

"You need help or-"

"No," she cut him off, growling as she tried to grab the zipper, "I'm fine, I just-damn it!" Quinn twirled around the room, bumping into the wall as she struggled.

"Quinn please-" Quinn burst through the fitting room door, hiding her face as she turned her back to Puck.

"Just do it," she said angrily, wanting nothing more than to get dressed and leave.

"Quinn-"

"Unzip me," she demanded, quickly wiping under her eye as Puck stood behind her. He took his left hand and softly pushed her hair back, taking his right and tugging on the zipper. He began pulling it down slowly, his fingers lightly brushing against the soft skin that appeared as the dress came undone. Quinn ignored the shiver that ran down her spine, praying to God Puck didn't notice her quiver. When he finally finished the two stood there a moment, Puck's breath on the back of her neck as Quinn closed her eyes.

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning to leave but quickly being pulled back by Puck.

"Quinn please-"

"I can't do this with you," she said softly, her voice cracking as she fought off tears. She tried to move but Puck increased the grip on her arm, turning her towards him as he cupped her face.

"Quinn-"

"Puck there's nothing you can say to make this any easier, so please don't say something to make it any harder," she whimpered as he held her close, Quinn shaking her head as she tried to pull away.

"Quinn I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked as she threw her hands up, "For getting married? For moving on? For sending me mixed signals? Or for making me think that I had some chance?" She headed back into her dressing room and pushed the dress off, startled as Puck pushed the door open to find her in only a slip.

"Puck!"

"I know I haven't been fair to you Quinn-"

"No you haven't!" she screamed, no longer afraid of him seeing her cry and not caring about holding back any longer, "You have dragged me on and on and I'm sick of it!" Puck was surprised at her tone, leaning back a little as she pushed him.

"I'm sick of wanting you," she pushed him again, "and missing you," she shoved him harder, "and fighting for you!" Puck's back was against the wall, Quinn glaring as she stepped back.

"I love you ok? There you have it! I'm in love with you, so please, just be honest with me," she sighed in exhaustion, "For once, just tell me the truth. Do you love me or not?" Puck stared at her as if she was crazy, his lips curving into a smile as Quinn waited anxiously.

"Always have," he said breathlessly as her heart skipped a beat, "Always will." Quinn could tell he was about to say something else but she didn't want to hear it, tired of interruptions and distractions keeping them apart.

Overwhelmed by everything Quinn suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Puck's face with her hands, smiling while she pulled him down like she had always imagined and kissing him like she had wanted to for years.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I definitely skipped two days of this story, which compared to my others is not long whatsoever, but since you guys have always been the best reviewers I apologize! As far as my other stories go I promise I haven't forgotten them, I've been slaving away at perfecting them and I swear they'll be updated in the next few days! Anyways, thank again for the wonderful reviews and sweet comments that are always inspiring, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Time seemed to stop when Quinn leaned into Puck, everything surrounding her fading as she closed her eyes. Her heart, which had previously been racing in her chest, was now at a slow thud and her mind had gone absolutely blank, Quinn completely oblivious to everything except Puck. She had been afraid and anxious as she had placed her hands on his cheeks, petrified that he would push her away and be angry, those few seconds before she pressed her lips to his absolutely terrifying Quinn. She could now no longer care, knowing every decision she had made had been right as his lips met hers.

It was almost as if her mouth had been set on fire, electricity pulsing between them as Quinn closed the space. His lips were soft and warm like Quinn had imagined, pulling his face lower so she could have as much of him as she could get. She was completely lost in Puck and their kiss, finally having the fairytale moment she had longed for. Their chemistry was beyond undeniable, Quinn knowing full damn well he had felt it too and she prayed it could last forever.

The sudden feeling of his hands on her waist awoke her from the dream like sequence she had been having in her head, Quinn pulling back suddenly and gasping for air. She opened her eyes to see an expressionless Puck, eyes wide and lips swollen as he stared at her. The touch of him had shaken her back into reality, Quinn's heart beginning to beat again as her mind ran rampant. Quinn's stomach dropped as she realized what she had done, praying he would say something, anything to let her know how he felt.

"Puck," she said softly, feeling foolish now for having to apologize, "I am-" Quinn soon realized Puck hadn't been trying to stop her earlier during their kiss, as he was now lunging at her ferociously while taking her face in his hands.

He pushed her against the fitting room wall forcefully and captured her lips with his, kissing her harder than she'd ever been kissed while pressing himself against her. Quinn had been caught off guard by the movement but responded quickly, her hands finding their way up his back and tugging on his shirt to bring him closer. His legs intertwined with hers as his hands roamed her body, Puck's finger's tangling themselves in her blonde locks as his other hand slid up her thigh and ruffled the thin slip she had on. Quinn deepened their kiss as her tongue slipped in between his lips, Puck moaning into her mouth while her hands began un-tucking his shirt. He matched her as both his hands found the backs of her legs, Puck thrusting her up while pushing himself between them. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, forcing him against her as she dug her nails into his shirt.

They both gasped for air momentarily, quickly breaking their lips apart but keeping their eyes on the other. Puck quickly returned his lips to Quinn's body, his mouth finding the sensitive crook of her neck and sucking softly on the skin. Quinn moaned in response as she unlatched her nails from his back, dragging them to his chest and clawing at the buttons on his shirt. She tightened her legs around his waist as he moved his hands back to her thighs, Puck forcing her slip up while his fingers searched frantically for her panties. Between their heavy panting and soft moans neither heard the tiny foot steps that had re-entered the room, little Beth calling out as she began pushing open the dressing room doors one by one.

"Mama?" Quinn frantically pushed Puck away as they stared at one another in horror, their passionate moment interrupted as reality set in once more.

"Where are you mama?" Quinn planted her feet back on the floor as she pulled at the slip and threw on her clothes, Puck hastily buttoning his shirt as he tried to think away the tightness in his jeans.

"Mama, you still here?" Quinn turned to the mirror and tried to fix the knotted mess on her head, noticing her lips were red and her face flushed.

"Mama-"

"In here baby!" Quinn's voice croaked as she pulled the door open, leaving Puck to finish tucking in his shirt as she found Beth.

"Oh, I was worried," the little girl smiled, furrowing her brow as she looked her mom over, "Are you alright mama? You look sick, you're all red and-"

"I'm fine sweetie, you ready to go?" Quinn asked while trying to change the subject, fully aware she had yet to steady her breathing.

"Yeah…mama did you get in a fight?" the small child asked while stepping forward, "Your mouth's puffy and you have a bruise on your-"

"Run real quick and get your stuff Beth! Come on honey!" Quinn insisted while cutting her off, Beth nodding as she went to gather her things.

Puck stepped out finally and he and Quinn just stared, neither able to speak in front of Beth and neither knowing what to say anyhow. Part of Quinn wanted to apologize for what she had just done, knowing it was wrong and that he was engaged to another. Yet the other part of her was smiling inside, Puck finally admitting to her he was still in love with her as well. His revelation made her question what would happen next, he had after all admitted to still loving her right? That meant something, regardless of the mess they were in, and he had showed it with their kiss a moment ago.

"I'm ready mama," Beth said as she bounced towards Quinn, grabbing her hand and grinning at her parents.

"Ok, well…" she trailed off as they lingered there, Puck searching for something to say as Quinn waited to hear it. She knew he must have felt awkward or weird, and he was probably wondering all of the things Quinn was. She decided to put his mind at ease about how she felt, pulling him close again and lightly kissing him one last time.

"See you soon," she whispered as she pulled away, Puck's eyes still closed as he tried to contain himself. His two girls turned and left, Quinn blushing at her bold actions while Beth continued to ask why her hair was messy and why she had kissed daddy. They got in the car and Quinn couldn't help but smile as she drove home, her stomach fluttering as she bounced in her seat. Puck had kissed her, had wanted her and had admitted it all. She drove home excitedly, knowing that things had to change after that.

* * *

"So basically you boned at a bridal shop?"

She laughed as Kurt interrogated her, Quinn having just informed her friends of her encounter with Puck. They were all at Rachel's to meet up for dinner at Carole and Burt's, Quinn taking the opportunity to update them on what had happened while waiting for Finn.

"No, we didn't actually…you know…," Quinn said coyly as she smacked Kurt's leg, "We just kissed. And language please, there are seven year olds in the room!" she bit out as she nodded towards Beth on Finn's laptop.

"Whatever, she has head phones on," Kurt dismissed.

"Yeah, and just kissed? Just kissed my ass honey, cause your neck says something else," Mercedes nodded as Quinn blushed, covering the spot with her fingertips while turning. She had applied more makeup to the hickey than her face, trying desperately to cover the bruise so Beth would stop asking about it.

"Well what does it mean?" Tina asked softly, "I mean what now?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged, "We haven't exactly talked about it. But I mean something has to change, right? I mean you don't just tell someone you love them and maul them in a dressing room to pretend like nothing happened right? Something has to change…don't you think?"

"Yeah Kurt, what now?" Rachel asked as she turned to the small boy, who looked at them all with confused faces.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because all of this was your idea!" Quinn exclaimed, "I mean operation Puckabray and all!"

"Honey, I said I could help you show him what he's missing and really wants, and by the black eye on your neck I'd say I did my job," Kurt said as he leaned forward, patting her knee as Quinn groaned, "This is now all you. You have to talk to him, you have to figure this out. This is now all between you two." Quinn knew he was right but she was still nervous, wondering how the hell that conversation was supposed to go.

"But I mean you guys think it'll go good too right? I mean after that-"

"Honey he can't marry someone he doesn't love," Rachel reassured.

"Yeah Quinn, he's totally into you baby! It's all gonna work out," Mercedes smiled. Quinn felt comforted by their words, knowing they had to be right.

"Alright ladies and gents, I'm ready for my debut," Finn called as he bounced down the stairs, hair still wet as he brushed through it.

"Well aren't we handsome," Rachel cooed as he pecked her cheek, grabbing his jacket while heading for the door.

"Yes, which is why we should leave quickly before I turn back into a pumpkin, so mush people!" Everyone in the room shared a grin as they stood up to leave to him, Rachel cooing while giggling.

"Guess what?" she smiled as she nodded to Quinn, "Guess who got to second base with one Noah Puckerman?" Finn's first thought was about what exactly second base entailed, his mind then snapping as he realized what she meant.

"Wait, what? You-you and Puck-"

"He kissed me Finn!" she giggled excitedly while walking towards him, "I mean it worked, everything worked like we wanted!" She threw her arms around his neck happily, Finn's chest tightening with guilt as he hugged her back.

"That's-that's great," he bit out painfully, his gut wrenching as he saw her smile once more when they pulled back.

"I mean I'm not sure what's gonna happen now but it doesn't matter, he still loves me!" The smile on her face broke his heart, Finn watching as she laughed and danced around excitedly while grabbing her purse and Beth before bouncing through the door. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly it hurt, knowing the pain she was going to face would all but tear her apart. Finn sighed as he grabbed the keys and headed out the door, praying to God dinner went smoothly for Quinn's sake.

* * *

"You know we really don't do this enough," Burt mumbled through a mouthful of spaghetti, "I mean really, it's nice to have all you kids over here." The group agreed in unison, Carole swatting at her husband to cover his mouth.

"Well I'm just so appreciative that ya'll are sweet enough to include me," Robyn cooed from her end of the table, grinning widely as she turned to Carole and Burt, "Its so nice to be a part of such a loving family." Carole nodded politely while Burt grumbled incoherently, rolling his eyes as he winked to Quinn. He had long ago pledged his alliance to Team Quinn, pulling her aside one day and offering to adjust the breaks on Robyn's car while mentioning something about a fiery abyss.

The table conversation quickly shifted back to normal, everyone now discussing work or their weekend plans, when a knock on the door echoed. The table fell silent as they looked at each other, Burt counting to make sure they were all there.

"Now who could that be?" Carole asked as she got up, walking towards the door while everyone guessed.

"Well it can't be anyone we know," Artie spoke up, "I mean let's face it, we're all we pretty much have."

"We really do need to get more friends," Tina chimed in.

"Actually guys-"

"Well it is so good to see you, come on in!" Carole called as she walked back into the dining room, Jacob following behind and grinning widely, "I'll grab another chair and you can sit down." Everyone at the table turned to Quinn as she turned to Kurt, the two exchanging smiles at the table's confusion. Neither had mentioned to their friends about Jacob, so needless to say their friends were a little mixed up when he sat beside Kurt.

"Hiya Jacob!" Beth called from her chair, waving a noodle in his direction as she giggled, "Did you come to eat with me?"

"I sure did baby doll, and from the looks of your face its delicious." Beth smiled as she turned back to her plate, Quinn, Carole, Burt and Kurt all continuing to eat as everyone else glanced around.

"Uhm, so…" Finn said softly, looking between his family members and Jacob, "You didn't mention you were bringing Jacob Quinn."

"I didn't know he was coming," she said casually, "but I'm sure glad he did." Jacob scrunched his nose at her as he continued to giggle with Kurt, the two boys lost in their own conversation.

"Uhm, so…I mean why uh, why's he here?"

"Well I don't wanna speak for anyone, but probably because he's been seeing Kurt." Rachel coughed, Mercedes yelled and Puck choked on the meatball in his mouth, everyone's reactions causing Quinn to stifle a laugh.

"Wait, what? I'm so confused."

"I thought he was gay?"

"So you're bi?

"Don't ask him his sexual orientation at the table!"

"Yeah, not dinner appropriate convo! You can't just be like, "Pass the beans, oh you like boys?"

"Uncle Burt, what's gay mean?"

"Hell naw, Kurt you had a boyfriend this whole time and you didn't tell me? What is that?" The two boys stared at the table, Kurt speechless as Jacob continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

"Speaking of those beans, can you guys pass them?" He asked while motioning to Rachel, shrugging off the commotion as Kurt fumbled with answers.

"Well I think it's great," Robyn said smugly, "I mean I think it was a mean trick for Quinn to lead us on like that, but I think you two together is wonderful." The confused faces from before were now even more contorted, no one at the table expecting Robyn of all people to support them.

"Uh, thanks?" Kurt said awkwardly, exchanging glances with Jacob before she spoke again.

"I have to say you two have inspired me," she said as she slid her chair out, "I mean if you two can reveal your secret then I guess its about time I revealed mine-"

"Robyn, no!" Puck said as he stood, "Robyn-"

"Puck and I, well-"

"Quinn come with me to the kitchen," Finn interjected as he stood up and reached for her hand, "Now!"

"Robyn!"

"Quinn!"

"We're having a baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, a huge thanks for the constant stream of reviews I get. Each chapter I post seems to get more and more hits and reviews, and I just can't begin to express how absolutely wonderful it is. I appreciate it all so, so much, and it really does keep me inspired. Second, to QuickLegit, I got curious so I tumblr stalked and found the adorable little rant you and your friend went on. Needless to say, I laughed so hard and was absolutely honored. I fully intend to make you guys proud, and don't think I haven't considered the epic fight already or a big yellow bus! Anyways here's the next chapter, which is much longer I know but there was a lot to get in, and I hope you all continue to enjoy! Have faith in me, readers! Keep reading and reviewing, love you all!**

* * *

"We're having a baby."

The room fell silent as the words left Robyn's lips, everyone's mouths gaping open in unison as hers turned into a grin. No one moved and no one spoke, gasping and inaudible sounds not even present. The silverware didn't clang loudly against the plates and cups weren't even overturned from shock, the room appearing to hold nothing more than mannequins as the words sunk into each of their minds.

Robyn continued standing with a huge smile plastered on her face, only her eyes moving left and right as she took in their reactions. She moved from a horrified Artie to a stunned Tina, onto a dumbfounded Kurt and incoherent Rachel. As her eyes shifted from friend to friend they finally rested on Quinn, Robyn drinking in her expressionless response and smiling a little wider while enjoying the moment.

Quinn could have literally crumbled before their very eyes, now having learned in the most painful way that it was actually possible to feel your heart physically break. Her cheeks flushed hot and pink with embarrassment as warm tears of sadness filled them, her lips quivering automatically as she clenched her jaw. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut, her stomach now a knotted mess of gut wrenching nausea. She had lost the ability to breath some time ago, Quinn positive that she was drowning as she sat in her seat. Her heart, her poor tattered and shattered heart was somehow still beating in her painfully tight chest, the only proof she was still alive being the rapid drum roll in her ears that droned out everything else. Quinn felt as if she was Cinderella, having only seconds left until she unraveled and fell apart, so she quickly stood up to leave without so much as a word. She stumbled a bit as she pushed her chair back, Quinn dizzy as she scrambled for a way out.

She had barely closed the back door when she sunk to her knees on the steps, any and every emotion she had in her small body pouring out into her hands. She was distraught and hurt that he was moving on, livid and betrayed that he had said he loved her, embarrassed and mortified that she had sunk so low as to play games to win him back, and dirty and shameful at how she had kissed and thrown herself at him. Quinn struggled between choking on sobs and biting back screams, becoming exhausted as she leaned against the door frame. She wondered if this was payback for trying to steal away a taken man, guilt now adding on to the long list of emotions that were pulsing through her fragile frame.

Quinn felt as if she had been crying forever, her weeping now turning into painful hiccups for air. She knew that eventually someone would take one for the team and come get her, wondering who would have the balls to console the wretched mess she had become. The sound of the door creaking open behind her solidified her instinct, Quinn not even bothering to turn around to see the courageous soul who was attempting to comfort her. She almost wiped the dark trails of wet mascara off her face but quickly decided against it, her desire to appear perfect and graceful fading as her hand sank down in exasperation. She lacked the capacity to care anymore, about anything really, her need to hide and protect herself behind a shield now long gone. Quinn was no longer concerned if anyone saw her cry or breakdown since everyone of them knew the truth, her brave face now turning into a meager and desperate attempt to look tough.

"Quinn," a light voice said softly while they shuffled down the steps, Finn now appearing beside her and resting on the handrail.

"I'll be in-in a sec," she sputtered out softly, feeling that if she closed her eyes tight enough he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Quinn," he said again, sitting beside her and covering her soft hand with his rough one. The puffiness around her eyes and sniffling from her nose made him uncomfortable, Finn knowing he could have prevented the whole disaster if he would've told her the truth. He contemplated being honest but decided against it, Quinn already having enough pain and secrets to deal with.

I-I'm not exactly good at this," he fumbled trying to figure out the right thing to say while she shook her head.

"It's-it's ok," she squeaked out, still avoiding his eyes while gazing off at the backyard.

"Now I may not be much of an expert on love or uh, things like that," he said uncomfortably, "but I do know what it feels like to get your heart mashed in like a Monster truck. I've always been rather good with that, so I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that everything will be alright and you'll be fine." Maybe Finn lacked the grace that Rachel or Kurt had, but he owned the ability to be honest and real and Quinn was more than appreciative for his straight forwardness.

"You're mad as hell and that's ok, you let it all out," he said as he nodded his head, patting her hand while adjusting his position, "I-I know you're hearts broken and I'd give anything to trade it for mine, and I'm sorry that I can't. I want you to know thought that I'm here, we're all here, and we'll do anything for you ok?" Quinn finally turned to Finn as he finished abruptly, more tears falling as she leaned into his arms.

"I-I just feel so stupid," she sobbed as he hugged her tightly, adjusting his arms around her awkwardly while whispering.

"Hey, you're not stupid and I don't wanna hear that," he said a little more harsher than he had intended, coughing a little as he straightened out his tone, "You've done nothing to make you stupid."

"I threw myself at a taken man," Quinn whimpered as she pulled away, meeting Finn's eyes and shaking her head, "This is what I deserve."

"What you deserve? You don't even know what you deserve," Finn said as he pulled Quinn back, "Trust me, better people have done worse." Quinn's face rested on his chest as he rocked her side to side, Quinn feeling oddly comfortable as he continued to speak lowly.

"Quinn I can't change things for you, and I know this won't take the hurt away right now, but you will get through this. You have a room full of people who would die for you and a baby that thinks you hung the moon up there. You lean on them and don't let someone as low as Robyn drag you down to her level, you're better and smarter and prettier and…any other word that means good stuff with er on the end alright?" Quinn wanted to laugh but it wasn't exactly an emotion she possessed at the moment, offering Finn a small smile as she nodded.

"Thank you," she choked out, finally wiping the black smears from her face, "You're not as bad as you think at that." Finn chuckled as he stood up to head back in, sighing while leaning against the rail.

"Well Rachel taught me well, her love for Jesse was really an awful time for all of us, " he said while he groaned. She gave Finn another hug before he headed back in, Quinn taking one last moment to clear her eyes before she returned. She was dreading her grand entrance and all the looks of concern she'd receive, praying Puck and Robyn had left or vanished into a trap door.

She let her head hang down as she opened the door, surprised to only find Tina and Artie at the table. She looked around in confusion, Tina finally speaking up to offer her an explanation.

"Finn and Rachel went to get the car," she said softly, Artie nodding along at every word she said, "And Carole and Burt went upstairs."

"Kurt?" Quinn strangled out as she cleared her throat, "Or Jacob? Mercedes?"

"They're all at the kitchen door," Artie replied quickly, Quinn furrowing her brow as she tried to figure out why.

"What for?" Tina and Artie shared a look and then turned to Quinn smiling a little, Tina more than happy to answer.

"Because that's where Puck took Robyn after you left. We heard a bang and a lot of yelling following."

"We've placed bets that he's either killed her with a frying pan and is cleaning up the mess, or he's smacking her around a bit until that baby falls out." Quinn wanted to laugh but she just couldn't muster up the strength, appreciative of her friends support but exhausted from her meltdown.

"Can we-can we just go home now?" Quinn asked sadly, Finn's voice answering her suddenly.

"Yep, let's roll." Quinn moved to grab her purse, waving to Tina and Artie as she led Finn outside. He was about to close the door behind him when Puck appeared from the kitchen, Finn glaring him down as he searched for Quinn.

"Qui-"

"Dude, back off," Finn snapped, slamming the door and heading down the drive. His stomach dropped when he heard it open again, Puck emerging and following after.

"I just need to explain-" Quinn had one foot in their car and one foot on the pavement, stopping abruptly when she heard his voice. Puck looked almost as sad as her, saying her name over and over softly as he approached her. Rachel tried to encourage Quinn into the car but it didn't work, Quinn throwing her purse inside it and storming towards Puck.

"Quinn, please-" his sentence was cut short by her hand across his face, the sound of her skin against his smacking loudly. His head slung to the right as he stumbled a bit, completely caught off guard by her action but not angry. Instead he turned back to her, his eyes almost as tear filled as hers.

"Quinn-"

"I hate you," she forced out, trying to make her voice as strong and believable as possible, "I hate every part of you. I hate ever loving you and the thought of ever being with you makes me sick. You're the biggest mistake I ever made and the only thing you were ever good for is waiting in that car for me, so I'm leaving with her and forgetting everything about you." He reached for her arm but she swatted at him, acting as if tears weren't streaming down her face.

"Quinn! Quinn!" he continued to shout, following her as she got in and locked her door. She tried to ignore his shouts as he ran beside their car, hitting the window and pleading for her to stop. He followed her for as long as he could, only stopping because of a passing car. He watched as the headlights faded into the night, standing and waiting for the minuscule chance that maybe, just maybe she'd come back to him.

* * *

_"Here's looking at you, kid."_

Quinn continued to cry as she shoveled in another spoonful of ice cream, watching as Humphrey Bogart lit up the screen. She had been this way for the past few days, Beth having been with Puck during the week so Robyn could begin practicing her flower girl waltz.

"Now there is a real man," Quinn sighed as she wiped her cheeks on her sleeve, pointing to the screen with her spoon as she nodded her head, "I mean there's a man who knew how to love." Jacob agreed as he shoveled in another handful of chips from the huge bag in front of him, his own eyes puffy as the credits rolled. He, along with Kurt and Mercedes had come over for another comforting night, no one mentioning the incident as they indulged in food in beer.

"I mean where are those guys at today huh? Where?"

"Not the fuck in Lima," Mercedes shrugged as she doused her sundae in more chocolate syrup, Quinn hollering out an "Amen" as she reached for another chicken leg.

"S'not right," she mumbled through a mouthful of barbecue sauce, "I mean its just downright sick. Lifetime movies and Nicholas Sparks getting all our hopes up like that."

"That's why I prefer Oxygen, much more realistic depiction of love and loss. I mean have you seen Tori and Dean? It's got divorce written all over it!"

"Oh I do love my WE channel," Jacob chimed in, "The Golden Girls? Now those ladies knew what was up." Quinn groaned in response as she took a deep swig of beer, wincing as it burned down her throat.

"Well I'm done," she croaked out, chunking the empty bottle on the table as she reached for another, "With all of it, men, dating, love, all that crap."

"So you're celibate?"

"I was actually leaning towards lesbianism," she said casually, Kurt furrowing his brow while pointing his fork at her.

"I don't think that's a word."

"I don't think that's the point." Kurt shrugged as they all continued to eat, Quinn sinking back into the couch and closing her eyes as she flashbacked. Puck had been calling and texting her nonstop, even stopping by the house and hospital unexpectedly for any opportunity to see her. She had of course blown him off, in no mood to hear him or his excuses. What could he possibly have to say? Oops? No, he had lied right to her face that day in the dressing room and Quinn wasn't having anymore of his bullshit. She tried hard to pretend that she didn't feel guilty over her own little lies, the sound of her smacking him still replaying in her head.

"So what are we watching next?" Mercedes asked while shuffling through the DVDs, "I've got "Wuthering Heights" or "Romeo and Juliet-"

"I'm thinking something bloody and loud, where everyone dies and no ones happy," Quinn mumbled as she bundled up in her bed comforter.

"Ah something truly inspiring," Kurt said as he flicked through the DVDs, "So I'm guessing no go for Splash?"

"Does the mermaid get blown up like Jaws?"

"No…but she does have to bone Tom Hanks and let's face it, he's not as good as he once was."

"Pass." The foursome finally settled on "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Quinn actually chuckling as she watched the girl shoot herself in the head.

"Look at it, poom!" she giggled while motioning an explosion with her hands, her mood shifting when her phone vibrated. She looked down to see Puck's number once again, only answering because Beth was there.

"Beth better be drowning, otherwise you have no right to call me."

"Mama that's a terrible thing to say! You know I can swim!" Quinn leaned up as she muted the TV, receiving boos from her friends as she heard Beth's voice.

"Baby what are you doing? Is everything alright, why do you have daddy's phone?"

"I stole it!" her daughter said proudly, Quinn able to hear her smiling as she continued to chat away, "He's napping on the couch and crazy Robyn is gone, so I real quick like pushed it out his pocket." Quinn smiled for the first time in days, imagining little Beth ninja-ing her way through Puck's living room with black paint on her face.

"Aren't ya proud mama? I'm real stealthy as Uncle Finn says," the small child continued to ramble, Quinn interrupting to speak.

"Yes honey, I'm very impressed with your assassin-like abilities, but is everything ok? You didn't just steal daddy's phone for fun did you?"

"Oh, right, mama I wanna come home, will you come get me please?"

"Is something wrong, did something happen?" Quinn asked worried, getting up and pacing.

"No, not really, but daddy isn't any fun. He won't play with me and he just sleeps all the time. I think he must be sad or something 'cause he wont eat his Cocoa Puffs and he doesn't talk to crazy Robyn anymore." Quinn tried to ignore the twinge of pain in her gut as she saw his face outside the car window flashing in her mind, still able to hear him calling her name while following along.

"Baby, I-I think you should just stay alright? You have three days until the wedding and Robyn wants to make sure you're well prepared. Besides, your daddy will be even more sad if you leave him ok?"

"I don't think that's possible," Beth muttered into the receiver, Quinn contemplating what she should do.

"Beth is he asleep now?"

"Yep, I even shoved a Lego up his nose and he didn't even budge." Quinn thought about running to get the little girl, Puck being asleep and psycho bitch being gone making it much easier to get Beth now than any other time when they'd be waiting for her to arrive.

"Alright Beth, pack your bag and be ready by the door ok? And whatever you do, don't wake your daddy. I'll leave him a note that I came to get you, got it?"

"Got it, thank you mama."

"Alright Beth, see you soon."

* * *

Quinn made her way up the steps cautiously, wanting to make as little noise as possible while she crept onto the landing. She had told Beth to keep her ears peeled for her knock, hoping the little girl had listened like her mom had asked. Quinn lightly tapped on the door, automatically hearing a little voice echo underneath it.

"Who's there?" Beth asked softly, making sure it wasn't a stranger or monster.

"It's your mama bug, let me in."

"How do I know its mama? Tell me something only my mama would know." Quinn racked her brain for something quickly, smiling as she bent down to the bottom of the door.

"You eat too many Cocoa Puffs and shove Lego's in places they don't belong." She heard small footsteps and the door's bolt snap, Beth's little head appearing in the crack as she smiled.

"That was a good one," the little girl whispered as she ran into Quinn's arms, hugging her tightly and playing with her hair.

"Well I try," Quinn said lowly as she pushed the door open, tip toeing inside as she set Beth down.

"Now I'm gonna write daddy a quick note and then we'll leave-"

"Well Quinn! What a surprise darling, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!" Quinn's blood pressure instantly rose at the sound of that voice wafting through the door, not even trying to hide the low groan that escaped from her lips.

"Surprise," Quinn moaned sarcastically, chunking the pen down and turning to Robyn, "Look, tell Puck I came and got Beth-"

"Oh, well now I don't think that's appropriate," Robyn frowned while crossing her arms, puckering our her lips and pouting a bit, "I mean it is after all the big week." Quinn clenched her fists in anger as she stepped toward Robyn, resisting the urge to strike the woman in the face with the nearest kitchen appliance.

"Well she is after all my kid so-"

"Our kid Quinn," Robyn said sweetly, "I mean after this weekend we're all family right?" Quinn breathed through her nose as she leaned into Robyn, arching her eyebrow as she growled to Beth.

"Honey go play in your room a sec, alright?"

"Ok mama, but come get me when you're done!" The small child scampered off as Quinn glared at Robyn, no longer having any reason to hold back.

"One, you will never be my family. Two, you got a lot of fucking nerve to say some stupid shit like that to my face. And three, be glad that baby's in your belly, because your ass would've been on the other side of this kitchen if it wasn't for little Damien kicking around in there." Robyn dropped the smile she had so perfectly learned to plaster on, moving her head side to side as she leaned into Quinn.

"Don't think I'm not onto you Quinn, I know what you've been up to and it's not working. Puck isn't leaving me for you, so get over it already and move on, you're pathetic."

"Yes, because I trapped Puck in a relationship with me because of our baby-Oh wait! That was you." Robyn and Quinn were merely inches from the other, Quinn not backing down as Robyn scoffed.

"Are you that desperate for him that you've resorted to making up lies?"

"I don't know Robyn, are you that desperate for him that you've resorted to getting knocked up to keep him around?"

"Oh that's it-"

"Bring it bitch-"

"Quinn?" Both women stopped as Puck sat up on the couch, neither realizing how loud they had gotten. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while fumbling with his nose, hopping up hurriedly and making his way to the blonde as she scrambled to leave.

"I was just leaving-"

"Please Quinn, I need to-"

"You heard her, she was just-"

"Take a walk Robyn," Puck snapped loudly, startling Quinn at how demanding and angry his voice was. The red head was more than taken aback, scoffing as she stared between the two. Quinn's previous plans were suddenly changed as she decided to stay, not really wanting to talk to Puck but needing to see Robyn's face as she left.

"Well-well I'll just go to my mom's for the night then," she huffed.

"Adios," Puck said with his eyes still fixed on Quinn, his anger at Robyn for her actions at the dinner still lingering on.

"I-well-fine," she said as she stormed through the kitchen and paused in the doorway, "But I will have you know-"

"Door, thanks," Puck shouted, flicking his hand dismissively towards her as he made his way to the living room. Robyn slammed the door so hard the whole apartment shook, Quinn impressed with Puck as he plopped down on the couch.

"Look, I know you don't want a god damn thing to do with me," Puck said lowly as he looked at Quinn, his tone much gentler and his face growing softer, "But I want-I need to explain this to you Quinn, I owe you that."

"You owe me a hell of a lot more than that," Quinn shot back, trying to pretend she was more angry than hurt.

"I-I know," Puck agreed, "So please, give me the chance to do that, please. After this I'll let you go and I won't ever bother you again, but you have to hear me out." Quinn could tell he was hurting, misery etched on his face as his expression became somber. She wanted desperately to hate him like she said she had, forcing herself to remember all the pain he had put her through yet knowing none of it even eclipsed the love that pounded in her chest.

"Fine," she murmured as she joined him on the couch, Puck thanking her as he turned to face her.

"Quinn I'm sorry, sorry for keeping this from you and sneaking around. I never meant to hurt you, and knowing I did just kills me. I promise I planned on telling you, but there was never a good time or we kept _fucking_ getting interrupted and-look, Robyn telling you was fucking low. I know she did it to get under your skin and hurt you, and trust me I've threatened this wedding because of that shit. I am more sorry than you'll ever know that you had to find out like that, and if I could take it all back I would, swear." He was so close, too close, barely inches away from her lips as he spoke. Puck tried to pull Quinn towards him but she resisted, knowing good and well what happened when they got too close.

"No, no you don't get to just squeak on by with this by charming me," she said, trying to force her angry tone on again, "You can't use my feelings for you against me, you humiliated me in front of everyone Puck-"

"I know Quinn-"

"I don't think you do!" she shouted, "You made me look like a god damn fool, throwing myself at you and then kissing me like that, the whole time you knowing you had a baby on the way and you just keep leading me on."

"I wasn't leading you on!"

"Bull shit!" Puck grew frustrated as she interrupted him, trying to tell her the truth but Quinn refusing to listen.

"Look, what I did to you was awful-"

"Absolutely-"

"And holding the truth from you for so long was almost cruel-"

"I couldn't agree more-"

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that in the dressing room, it was inappropriate-

"…right, yeah…"

"But of all the things I did to you, I never once lied to you about how I feel."

"I-what?" Quinn stared as Puck leaned in, grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

"Quinn I never lied to you, never, not once," he said as he shook his head, "I meant what I said that day, I've always loved you and I always will." Quinn wished she had an off switch for her heart, the damn thing beating rapidly in her chest as he smiled at her.

"Puck-"

"Look, you know how I feel about you," he said as he scooted closer, Quinn wishing he would stop tracing circles on her hand as he spoke lightly, "I think you've always known, I mean everyone has, and I couldn't and can't change those feelings." Quinn was more than glad they were sitting, her knees wobbling weakly as he spilled his heart out to her.

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked as she jerked him towards her, "Why are you marrying that woman?"

"Because she's pregnant Quinn-"

"You didn't marry me!" Quinn yelled as she shot up, "I mean you got me knocked up and you didn't walk down the aisle with me! Why, huh? What's so different between her and I?"

"I couldn't do that to you Quinn," Puck sighed as he stood to join her, "I-I couldn't trap you like that. You had all these dreams and goals, you were going places and going to do these amazing things with your life. You deserved so much better and I couldn't tie you down and keep you from that. I loved you too much to ruin your life."

"You wouldn't have ruined my life!" Quinn said as she felt her tears once again welling up, "But you are now by marrying her."

"Quinn I can't do to another kid what I've done to Beth," he said as he followed her around the couch, Quinn trying to hide her face as he tried to explain, "I can't shuffle another kid around like this, it's too much." Quinn shook her head, understanding but still not accepting his decision.

"Puck you don't even love her," she cried as she turned around, "Do you?" Puck fumbled with his words, switching between shaking his head and sighing.

"That pause, that pause right there is your answer!" Quinn exclaimed as she walked towards him, placing her hands on his face as she tried desperately to reason with him, "Please don't do this Puck, please I am begging you."

"I've never wanted something as bad as I want you," he whispered as he rested against her forehead, mumbling into her hairline while trying to hold onto her for as long as she would let him, "but I just-I-damn it Quinn, I can't hurt anyone else."

"Except yourself," she said as she pulled back and looked at him innocently, "Because that's who's gonna hurt the most if you do this." Puck's eyelids were closing slowly as he leaned lower into her, Quinn watching as he was lulled by her reasoning.

"Puck please, please don't just marry her for the baby," she said as she made him look her in the eye, "Please don't throw away your life for one that isn't even born yet. There are other options, but if you do this now you lose them all." Puck was nodding along as he brushed his lips against hers, Quinn pulling her lips back as he backed her into the counter.

"Did you mean what you said the other night," he whispered as he pushed her hair back behind her ears, each stroke of his fingers shaking Quinn to her core, "That I'm the biggest mistake you made and that you regret me, did you mean that?" Quinn almost laughed as he asked, shaking her head while looking back up.

"How could I?" she said breathlessly, "I can barely stay mad at you." Puck continued to close the space between them, both of them knowing this would happen yet neither wanting to stop it.

"Do you hate me Quinn?" Puck whispered in her ear as his face found the crook of her neck, Quinn trying to push him away before a repeat of the dressing room happened again but failing miserably.

"No," she whimpered as his lips found the same sensitive spot again, "Do you love me Puck?"

"Yes," he moaned as she jerked his lips to hers, completely forgetting every reason she shouldn't kiss him and giving in to him once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I really hope this chapter isn't too…intense? Sometimes you go there and you freak people out, but hopefully you all just enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I also decided to throw in a Puck/Robyn scene, because we've never gotten to see how they act together on their own. Anyhow, once again the reviews = amazing, so continue to leave them! Thank you all again and I hope you like!**

* * *

Quinn knew everything that was happening was completely and utterly wrong. She realized that she shouldn't be forgiving him so easily, that Robyn could come back at any moment, that Beth was only in the next room and that his hands shouldn't be pushing her shirt up like they were. Yet here she was, pressed up against his counter and unable to complete any sort of thought as his fingers roamed her body.

At first she had pushed him back, gasping for air and sputtering out random fragments of broken sentences. She had tried to reason with him about what he was about to do, each time Puck pushing her hands down forcefully and jerking her back into him. She had played this little game for about five minutes until he had gripped her so firmly that she had become far too turned on to care, Quinn pulling Puck down hard and crashing her lips into his.

His mouth was now on her collarbone as his fingertips dug into her hips, Puck picking Quinn up suddenly and slamming her onto the counter. The pain she should've felt was replaced by desire, Quinn wrapping her legs around his back and pushing her heels into him and bringing him closer. His hands moved from her hips to the hem of her shirt, Puck thrusting it up hastily and discarding it onto the floor to expose more of her bare skin. He groaned as he looked down to find her little black bra and he sunk his lips back into her skin as he tugged on the straps, leaving a trail of goose bumps as he made his way down her stomach.

She leaned her head back as his lips brushed against her belly button, Quinn resting on her hands as she bit back her own to prevent from screaming out. He glanced up at her as he drug his tongue along the edge of her jeans, smiling against her skin as Quinn whimpered for him to take them off. He made his way back up while his fingertips hooked her belt loops and he yanked her forward to capture her lips again. Her hands frantically began tearing at his shirt, popping a few buttons but neither of them noticing or caring as it too was tossed on the floor. The feel of his warm skin against hers drove her insane, Quinn running her hands up and down his abdomen while kissing his chest.

She noticed that for some God forsaken reason Puck still had the nipple ring, smirking a little as she moved her lips towards it. The thing had been hideous and drove her crazy in high school, the silver ring still making her crazy but now in a whole different way. She flicked it lightly with the tip of her tongue before dragging it over the piercing slowly, Puck cursing loudly as he looked down at her while yanking at her bra clasp in his hands and breaking it. He threw the small garment away as he pushed Quinn back on the counter, now taking her own nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. The moan she had been holding back was now escaping from her lips, Quinn pleading with him not to stop as he toyed with her breasts. She was quivering in pleasure as he moved from one to the other, Quinn unsure how much more she could take before she lost it.

He tore his lips away from her body as he slid Quinn off the counter and around his waist, his hands digging into her thighs as he stumbled towards his bedroom. Between slamming her into walls and knocking over random items they finally made it to his room, Puck kicking the door shut behind him as he threw her on the bed. Her legs were resting on either side of him as he hovered over, Quinn suddenly feeling small and fragile in his shadow. His eyes were dark and heavy, never breaking away from Quinn's as he ran his hands down her legs. He began fumbling with her jean buttons as he licked his lips, Quinn pushing herself up to kiss him briefly. She was thrown back down as he tugged on her jeans, carelessly throwing them over his shoulder as he continued to caress her legs.

Quinn decided to tease him a bit and she snapped her legs shut tightly, her knees bent and resting against his waist. She bit her lip and grinned as Puck tried to pry them apart, raising an eyebrow at her before placing his mouth on her knees. He began to kiss his way down her still sealed legs, alternating between dragging his lips and his tongue down her thighs. With every breath he took against her skin Quinn's defenses became weaker and weaker, trying to contain herself as his lips brushed against the bottom of her panties. Her breath hitched in her throat as began to kiss her through the thin fabric, Quinn finally letting his hands slide between her legs and spread them.

Puck continued to taunt Quinn with his tongue as he trailed his fingertips over the top of her bottoms, letting his fingers slide under them every once in awhile. She had tried to reach down to touch herself but Puck had refused, shaking his head slowly as he winked and held her hand down. After making her beg Puck decided to finally give in, using his teeth to drag the moist garment off of her body. He made his way back down between her legs as Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head, arching her body into lips as she moaned. Her legs began to twitch and Quinn could feel her body beginning to spasm, so close to finally releasing as she tugged at the sheets while panting. She could feel him smiling against her as he kissed her there one last time, pushing himself up and leaving her whining as he unfastened his belt slowly and tinkered with his zipper.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore and she pushed up, grabbing his belt and pulling him on top of her. Her feet rapidly kicked his jeans off as she kissed him, Puck running his tongue along her lips before parting them open. She once more slid her legs around his waist while Puck adjusted her body beneath his, rubbing against the inside of her thighs. Quinn was hell bent on revenge for his little games earlier and she reached down to massage him through his boxers while grinding herself into him. The groan that he made let Quinn know she had clearly won as he pushed her down into the pillow, kissing her deeply as she finally removed the last bit of clothing that had been keeping them apart. Puck braced himself on top of Quinn and stared into her eyes deeply, gasping for air as he prepared to enter.

"I love you," he whispered between short breaths, his lips hovering open over hers as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she replied while pulling his mouth to hers, Puck finally thrusting into Quinn as both of them moaned passionately while disappearing into the tangled sheets.

* * *

Warm sunlight danced on Quinn's skin as her eyes fluttered open, smiling a little as she saw the sun slowly beginning to rise outside. She leaned her head up from her pillow to climb out of bed when a heavy weight kept her in place, Quinn looking down to find a toned and tanned arm around her waist. She looked to her left and felt more flutters as she remembered that it wasn't her bed she was waking up in, peering over to see Noah Puckerman resting beside her.

Her stomach sank and fluttered all at once, remembering how wonderful and wrong the night had been. Quinn laid there and pondered her next move. Should she just stay? Sure, they both had work and Beth had school, but she could just imagine all of them playing hooky and snuggling together in the bed while watching awful daytime TV and eating Cocoa Puffs. She then realized that it wasn't just Puck's bed she was laying in and Quinn knew she had to go quickly.

She softly eased his arm off and swiftly slid underneath it, pushing a pillow in its place so she didn't wake him. She made his sure his alarm was set so he wouldn't be late for work and then began the epic search for her missing clothes. Her jeans weren't a problem and she remembered her other clothes, what was left of them anyway, were somewhere in the kitchen. She danced around his bedroom as she shoved her legs into her jeans while desperately searching for her underwear. After bumping her hip into his dresser she decided to screw it, hoping to high heaven that if she couldn't find them Robyn wouldn't either.

The sudden thought of Robyn made her mind snap, Quinn now wondering what had became of the redhead. She had mentioned something about going to her mothers but had she stayed there? Or had she come home to find Quinn and then frantically leave? The number's on Puck's clock didn't allow her much time to debate, Quinn covering her chest and slowly opening the door.

She peeked into the living room to find no one, sighing as she scurried into the kitchen. She pulled her shirt on swiftly and shoved the remains of her bra in her purse, picking up Puck's clothes too and quickly tossing them in his room. She took one last longing look at him before closing the door, watching as he slept so peacefully next to what he thought was Quinn. She knew he'd wake up alone and be frantic about her leaving so suddenly, but she couldn't chance running into Robyn. She slowly closed his door and made her way to Beth's, wondering how the hell that child had stayed in her room through all the commotion.

She found her answer passed out on the bedroom floor, Beth asleep in a pile of Lego's while Aladdin played on the screen. She bit back her laugh as she noticed one of the small pieces stuck to her face, clearly karma getting back at her for tormenting her father. Quinn quickly picked her little girl up and shut the TV off, heading through the living room and grabbing Beth's bag. She lingered for another moment as her body ached to stay but her head shouted for her to leave, Quinn knowing that for the moment it was best to go. She closed the door slowly and made hey way downstairs, unable to rid her face of the smile on it.

* * *

_He never felt anything as amazing as when her lips were on his, the feel of her hands on his back driving him crazy. He pulled away and looked down at her, Quinn biting her lip like she always did and Puck feeling another urge sear through him._

Puck grinned in his sleep, tightening his grip on Quinn as he snuggled closer. At first he had thought it as all a dream, suddenly remembering that it had actually happened. He opened his eyes softly and lifted up to kiss her, but instead he found a soft white pillow in her place. His face fell and his heart sank, Quinn nowhere in sight as he scanned the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus and think about everything that had happened. He got up and found only his jeans, throwing them on as he made his way into the living room.

Her purse and clothes were gone from the kitchen, Puck checking Beth's room to find her missing as well. He felt a twinge of sadness as he stood in his empty apartment, feeling suddenly alone as he plopped down on the couch. He leaned back and reminisced about the night, his lips curving into a smile as he saw Quinn on top of him. He hadn't ever imagined it going that far, but when he was around her he lost all ability to think…well, with his upstairs brain at least. What they had was just too intense and while Puck knew he should feel bad and guilty, he couldn't help but replay the memory reel over and over.

The sound of keys in the lock and his vision of Quinn in his bed vanished, now reminded of the woman who actually slept there. He could already hear her humming through the door as she pushed it open, calling out happily to Puck as she set her bags down. Puck leaned up and turned to face Robyn, sighing as he stood up to talk to her.

"Robyn-"

"Honey, I have great news!" she exclaimed as she pecked his cheek, rummaging through the bags and pulling out wedding ornaments, "I've made a decision about the wedding."

"I did too," Puck said slowly, not looking forward to breaking her heart but refusing to do it to Quinn's either.

"Ah, wonderful! Well me first!" She continued to pull out different items and whatnots, rambling on about them as Puck tried to talk.

"So, I was at my mother's last night-"

"Yeah, listen about that-"

"Oh honey no apology necessary, I know how Quinn can make you-"

"I-what? No, listen-"

"Anyways, I was there and, as you know she works for the church-"

"Robyn seriously, we need to talk about this whole wedding thing-"

"I am! So she was telling me that its a lot of work to throw a wedding one day and then have church the next-"

"Listen to me! Robyn-"

"So she made a suggestion and I've decided she's right-"

"Please, before you say anything-"

"The weddings been moved to tomorrow night."

"I slept with Quinn last night." The apartment fell silent as Puck stared at Robyn, waiting for her response as her face remained expressionless.

"Robyn-"

"So its settled, tomorrow night then." She turned away from him and continued pulling her items out of the bag, Puck trying to figure out if she had heard him.

"Robyn," he said softly, stepping towards her slowly and leaning down, "Robyn did you hear me?"

"So we'll have move the rehearsal and dinner to tonight, I'll call your mom in a few and inform her-"

"Jesus Robyn shut the fuck up!" Puck shouted, turning her to face him with one hand while chunking the bride and groom cake toppers against the wall, "Have you heard a god damn word I've said?" She finally faced him with a stern look and pursed lips.

"Yes," she snapped quickly, "and it's fine."

"Its fine?" Puck asked flabbergasted, expecting this moment to be their breakup, "Are you-are you serious?"

"Its just cold feet Puck, it happens to every groom," she answered curtly, now packing up the wedding items and grabbing her purse. Puck's mouth was still on the floor as she began dialing away, grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.

"Robyn-"

"Now I'm gonna let everyone know we've changed our plans. Make sure your at the church at six and bring your tux for another fitting." Puck jerked her back quickly, trying to figure out what to say while wondering what the hell was going on.

"Robyn we have to talk about this, we have to figure out what this means-"

"No we don't," she interrupted, "because it means nothing. You're just getting it all out of your system before our wedding, its fine." She tugged her arm away from Puck and opened the door, turning around slowly before leaving.

"Just think, one more night and then we'll finally be a real family, all three of us."

* * *

Finn set the bottle down on the coffee table as he grabbed the burp cloth, leaning back into the couch and patting little Emory's back.

"Come on big guy, give me a big burp," he cooed in the baby's ear, rocking him gently side to side as he continued to talk.

"Come on, let's get all that ga-" Finn's back suddenly felt warm, the new dad groaning as looked over to find spit up trailing from the baby's mouth.

"Awesome, totally friggin' sweet," Finn said in frustration, trying to wipe his shoulder off while adjusting the baby. He almost had it all off when a knock at the door interrupted him, Finn calling out quickly while getting up

"Coming," he shouted, he and Emory heading to the door to find Uncle Puck waiting.

"Dude, you're a human trashcan."

"Dude, you're a complete tool."

"Fair enough," Puck said as he walked in, reaching for Emory as Finn continued to wipe himself off.

"So what's new in the land of too man women, not enough time?" Finn asked sarcastically, glaring at Puck as they headed into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Puck answered while playing with Emory, "Er-mmm-"

"Oh God what'd you do now?" Finn asked exasperated while chunking the cloth, reaching into the fridge for two beers and rattling away, "Did you make out with her again? Let me guess, not at a bridal shop but classier, like at wedding cake tasting or flower shop-"

"We slept together," Puck blurted out, avoiding Finn's eyes while bouncing the baby. Finn stopped mid-reach in the fridge, turning to Puck with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Jesus son, can't you keep it in your friggin' pants for a day?"

"I know! I know!" Puck replied quickly, groaning as he finally looked at Finn, "But I think you'll be proud of me."

"What, you actually got a condom on it this time?"

"No-I mean yeah-er…not the point," Puck said as he shook his head, "I told Robyn." Finn grinned, closing the fridge and now reaching for the Jack Daniels.

"About time you ended it! Hallelujah!"

"Oh don't break out the bubbly just yet," Puck laughed, "Cause she's ok with it!" Finn's face fell again, the boy exhausted from the mini roller coaster of emotions he had just been on in the past few minutes.

"Wait, what? The hell-"

"She thinks it was cold feet," Puck bit out lowly, taking the shot Finn poured him and holding it to his lips.

"Your feet were definitely not cold last night my friend," Finn said as he took his own, the two boys clanging them together before slurping them down, "So what now?"

"I don't know!" Puck exclaimed tiredly, "I tried to talk with her, tell her that I didn't want to go through with the wedding-"

"What! So you're not marrying her?"

"Obviously," Puck said as he stared at Finn in confusion, "How the hell can I marry her after this?" Finn thought he would burst out of his skin, shaking his hands at Puck and moving erratically.

"That's what we've been saying!" he yelled, startling Emory and making him cry.

"Aw now look what you did," Puck said as he consoled the baby, bouncing him on his knee and talking softly to him.

"So then no wedding Saturday?"

"No," Puck said casually, "cause she moved it to tomorrow night." Once again, Finn's emotions were jerked back and he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," he said angrily, calling a time out with his hands and pointing one of them at Puck.

"You sleep with Quinn-"

"Oh yeah-"

"And then you tell this to Robyn-"

"Correct-"

"But then she says its fine-"

"Yup-"

"And pushed the wedding sooner-"

"This is how the sequence of events went, yes." Finn could only stare as Puck smiled at Emory, shaking his head in confusion and trying to figure it out.

"I just-I mean I can't even-"

"Don't, it'll give you a headache," Puck grumbled.

"Well what the hell are you gonna do?" Finn asked, pouring another round of shots as Puck moaned.

"I'm gonna tell Robyn tonight before rehearsal," he said softly, taking his shot quickly and wincing a little, "I mean I have to, I just can't go through with this wedding. Plus everyone will be there and it can all just get over with at once."

"Convenient," Finn nodded as he swallowed down the alcohol, so relieved to hear Puck talking sensibly, "And about god damn time," Finn agreed, patting Puck roughly while pouring another.

"You don't think-I mean by not marryring her-"

"You're not you're father Puck," Finn said reassuringly, knowing his best friend's concern, "You're nowhere close." Puck smiled as he continued to play with the baby, feeling a bit better about his decision.

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone anymore ya know?"

"No man, I get it, but have you talked to Quinn about all this?" Finn asked while shuffling his hands, "I mean if she hears the weddings moved up she might think-"

"No, I know," Puck agreed, "But I missed her this morning and I didn't wanna bother her at work-"

"'Cause you've never done that before," Finn muttered while rolling his eyes.

"I-I just wanted to end things with Robyn before, you know? I didn't wanna show up and be like, "Oh well yeah, I'm still engaged but I'm working on it." I just wanted to have everything cleared and done so she doesn't think I'm flinging her around anymore." Finn nodded in agreement, so proud of Puck for finally coming to his senses.

"Speaking of Quinn," Finn said while smiling, "How was that?" Puck lit up as he shook his head, not even about to spill his guts on his night.

"Aw come on, I get the aftermath but not the climax? Pun totally intended." Puck continued to shake his head as he handed Finn back his baby, standing up to leave.

"You're unbelievable," he laughed, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Is that what Quinn told you last night?" Finn yelled, Puck cursing at him as he headed outside.

He climbed in his truck and started the engine, feeling ten times better. He couldn't wait any longer to see Quinn and tell her everything, shifting gears and heading for the hospital while praying she hadn't heard about the wedding plans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again for the awesome reviews, keep them coming and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Balen, I'm finished."

The little boy finally opened his eyes and looked at Quinn, furrowing his brow and bowing up a bit in his bed as he examined the stitches in his arm.

"That was nothing," he said strongly, pretending to brush his shoulders off as he flexed, "I didn't even feel it."

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Quinn grinned, cleaning off the small table and moving it across the room, "Is that why you closed your eyes?"

"Miss Quinn, please," the little boy said as he waved his hand, "I was just making sure you weren't distracted by my beautiful baby blues." Quinn laughed as she sat back down beside him, patting his knee and sighing.

"You're such a charmer Bale, really."

"What can I say, ladies love me," he shrugged, pulling her hand and winking, "but you know you're the only woman for me."

"How old are you again?" she asked while shaking her head, "Seven?"

"And a half, but baby age is just a number." Quinn rolled as he continued to drop lines on her, laughing hysterically at his failed advances.

"Balen, buddy take it easy there," Jacob smiled as he entered the room, "Seriously, save some charm for the check out nurses, they love you."

"There's plenty of Balen to go around!" the little boy exclaimed as he threw his hands up, squirming around in his bed as Jacob prepped him to leave.

"So I've heard," Jacob murmured, helping the little boy down from his bed and into his sneakers.

"Seriously Miss Quinn, when you gonna realize I'm the only man for you and marry me?"

"Well let's see," Quinn sighed as she leaned against the bed, "You're seven now?"

"And a half," he said while pointing to her.

"Seven and a half, hm, how about you call me in ten and a half years and I'll let you know."

"Aight, I mean Im'ma have to find some love on the side," he said while wiggling his eyebrow, "but they'll never compare to you."

"Alright stud, let's get you checked out and on your way to your next hoochie mama," Jacob chuckled while walking him out, Jacob pointing to the watch on his little arm and grinning.

"I'll be waiting." Quinn waved and watched as he strutted down the hall, her heart breaking as he walked back into the arms of his foster mom. She wondered how soon he'd be back next time, the little boy her most frequent patient.

"I swear to God the next time he comes in I'm drop kicking that woman," Jacob growled as he stood by Quinn, watching the little boy smile at the nurses as he left.

"We can't prove anything," Quinn moaned sadly, time and time again trying to coax the little boy into confessing about the bumps and bruises that covered his little body.

"You know I've always thought about it," Jacob murmured while avoiding Quinn's eyes.

"Thought about what?" she asked curiously.

"You know…maybe…maybe adopting him?" Quinn lit up as she squealed, throwing her hands around his neck and kissing his cheeks.

"Jacob yes! That would be perfect, why haven't you?"

"Well I was waiting for them to finally give me a set schedule and get my life in order. Somewhere in between moving places and meeting Kurt I just lost track," he smiled bashfully, "Do you think-I mean how do you think Kurt would feel? I mean everything's still new and I don't wanna scare him away-"

"Jacob he would be fine! He'd think you'd brought home a life sized Barbie for him to dress!" Jacob laughed as Quinn continued to snuggle with him, neither noticing the tall figure watching.

"Alright, alright, well I'll figure it out," Jacob said while pushing Quinn away, "But if I'm able to you can't molest me like that again."

"Swear," Quinn agreed as she linked pinkies, turning sharply as a gruff voice spoke up.

"Is this a bad time or should I wait until you two are finished?" She looked to see Puck smiling in confusion at her and Jacob, the all too familiar fluttering feeling arising in her stomach again.

"Pu-hi," she said as she broke away from Jacob, ignoring his eyebrow raise and walking towards Puck, "What are you doing here?" He shifted uncomfortably as he shoved his hands in his pockets, mumbling a little before motioning towards the door.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked as he pushed on the exit, Quinn nodding as she turned to Jacob.

"Cover me?"

"Cover him." Quinn and Puck walked outside the exit on the flight of empty stairs, a knot of nervousness taking over as she leaned against the railing. She knew they had quite a bit to discuss, but she wondered what was so urgent for him to just show up.

"Ok, before I say anything I need you to promise me that you trust me." Quinn was now more than concerned as to where this was going, his opening line not having made the anxiety she felt any better.

"Alright…Puck-"

"Just trust me, please," he begged. Quinn nodded as she crossed her arms, wondering what else he could throw at her while preparing for the worst.

"Look I didn't even want to come here today," he said quickly, noticing Quinn's hurt face and quickly back tracking, "No! No! Not because I didn't wanna see you, I always wanna see you, but I just-I-I felt like I should wait till this was all sorted out ya know? Its just all gotten really complicated and confusing and I didn't wanna drag you down anymore than I already have-"

"Puck calm down-"

"So I was gonna just talk to Robyn first and take care of it all, but then things went _way_ in the opposite direction and I didn't know what to do. I mean I tried, I did, to clear that all up and end it before I came but then I realized that if I didn't get to you first then she would, and well, we _all _know how it went the last time she broke you news-"

"Puck-"

"And I'm sorry this is all so crazy and confusing, and I'm sorry I've strung you along-"

"PUCK!" Quinn stood in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks as she broke his focus, his angry rambling becoming a little unbearable, "Slow it down, breathe." Puck laughed a little as he stared down at her, shaking his head a little and exhaling.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, "I've just been out of it lately."

"Wonder why," Quinn asked sarcastically, Puck smirking at her for implying Robyn, "Now what are you trying to tell me?" He stared into her eyes while dreading the next few moments, his chest tightening while it became a little hard to breathe.

"I told Robyn everything," he said finally while causing Quinn's eyes to bulge.

"Oh-I…well what-what'd she say?" Puck cursed inwardly as he spoke, forcing the words out to get the moment over with.

"She moved the wedding to tomorrow." Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed hard, kicking herself for thinking that Robyn wouldn't find a new way to surprise her.

"But I'm putting a stop to it, I swear Quinn," Puck added quickly, able to tell she was pulling away from him again, "I promise you, I'm gonna tell her tonight before rehearsal and everything that this is over." Quinn was happy to hear him say that but she didn't know if she actually believed him, knowing Robyn had a way of manipulating Puck with his conscience.

"Quinn please, you have to trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I know I've been a complete bitch these past few weeks and I've been pulling you back and forth and I'm sorry. I let my guilt over Robyn and my fear of becoming my dad run my life but no more, I'm not confused or lying anymore." Quinn still didn't move as he spoke, a throbbing headache forming in her temple.

"I-I have to get back to work," she said softly, completely unable to deal with any if it at the moment.

"Quinn, damn it wait," Puck said as he tugged her back, knowing this would happen but needing to come anyways, "Look I didn't mean to bring you down and upset you, but I had to tell you this, myself. Robyn would've called you sooner or later to tell you to bring Beth tonight and then you would've found out from her and well, do you remember what happened the last time Robyn spilled the beans? 'Cause my face does." Quinn knew he was probably right, and she knew she shouldn't feel so hurt, but her mind was jumbled and she couldn't make heads or tails of the situation anymore.

"I get it Puck, I do its just that-"

"You think I'm gonna marry her, don't you?"

"Well you haven't given me any reason not to, I mean the last time I thought something happened between us you hit me with another bombshell." Puck nodded in agreement, knowing she was right but bound to prove her wrong.

"Look, all those things I did were wrong and I know that, but I know what I want Quinn-"

"And what is that?" she snapped.

"You, all of you. Nothing is gonna change that and nothing is gonna stop it, so you have to believe me when I promise you that this is over." Quinn could see the sincerity in his eyes as he slid his hand down her cheek, Quinn leaning into it as she closed her eyes.

"What about Robyn and the baby? Don't you think she'll say-"

"I'll be there for my baby. Like you said, the same thing happened with you and me and look how great Beth is. Sure, she's got a temper and a mean right hook, but I feel like I can learn from her of what not to do." Quinn laughed as he pulled her in, wrapping her in his arms and resting against her forehead, "I promise Quinn, everything is gonna change for us ok? I'm gonna make this right for you and me and Beth." Quinn nodded as he pecked her forehead, opening the door back up and leading her in.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" Quinn waved as he left, still feeling unsure of their situation. She turned to head back when she was met face to face with Jacob, who was arching his brow and tapping his foot.

"And what was that all about?" he asked knowingly, Quinn yet having informed her friends of her night.

"Oh, that? Er, nothing," she lied, not wanting to say anything until everything was cleared, "Just stopping by to say hi."

"Quinn, my love, you're a beautiful woman but a terrible liar, so you either cough up the truth or I tell Kurt it was you who spilled Coke on his Armani loafers."

"You wouldn't!" Quinn gasped, "We agreed! That didn't leave the circle of trust!"

"Oh honey I will snap that shit in half if you don't spill…again," Jacob shot back, Quinn growling as she gave in.

"Fine, but if you tell Kurt or Merc-"

"I'll let you spill Coke on my Armani loafers," he nodded, "Now talk!"

* * *

Puck gripped the steering wheel hard as he drove towards the church, each mile he drove making him more and more anxious. It wasn't that he was dreading ending things with Robyn but he wasn't looking forward to breaking her heart in front of their friends and family, even if it made things easier for him. He had tried her all day on her cell but had come up with no luck, her voicemail clicking on because she was either ignoring him or frantically calling everyone they knew to inform them of the date change. He knew that she'd be calling Quinn sometime soon about Beth and he smiled as he envisioned how that chat would go, wondering if Robyn would hurl insults or play it cool. Regardless of how messy things got he was at least glad he'd have Finn and Artie there for support, seeing as they had unhappily to agreed to serve as best man and groomsman.

He saw the entrance for the church up ahead and his stomach did another flip, Puck groaning as he flicked on his blinker. He pulled in and was baffled, the parking lot lined with cars.

"The hell?" he asked as he climbed out, slamming his door while taking in the scene.

"Puck, what the hell?" He turned to come face to face with Mercedes and Kurt, both looking more than agitated as they walked up.

"Hey-wait, what are you two doing here? Did Robyn put you in the wedding?"

"Jesus no, my support for the gruesome twosome stop there," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Psh please, my booty ain't made for them dresses anyhow," Mercedes added, "No we're here because Robyn told everyone to meet here tonight. Something about the wedding and a change of plans?" Puck groaned once more as he rested his head against the window, shaking it back and forth in dismay.

"I can't believe-look, Robyn decided to bump the wedding up to tomorrow night." Kurt and Mercedes both shared the same look of concern, immediately reaching for their cells as Puck stopped them.

"Quinn knows, put the phones down," Puck interrupted, the two of them sighing in relief.

"Well why call everyone here just to tell us that?" Mercedes asked in confusion, Puck throwing his hands up as he made his way to the church.

"I don't know, you got me, but there's not gonna be any wedding because I'm ending this whole thing," Puck told them as he stepped up the church stairs, both of them squealing behind him and tugging him back.

"Seriously? Seriously?" they asked in unison, Puck not amused at their faces, "I mean its over? You've finally seen the light?"

"Yes, asses, I've finally seen the light," Puck said as he slid them off of him, "So if you don't mind I-"

"Puck, what the fuck!" Puck turned his head sharply to find Finn running out of the church, clad in his suit and tugging at his friend, "I've been calling you for the past half hour! Where the hell have you been?"

"You're worse than a one night stand, Jesus dude what's wrong?" Puck laughed, "And why are you wearing your penguin suit, rehearsals aren't even happening-"

"Puck don't you get it?" Finn asked frustrated, motioning to the parking lot while moving erratically, "This isn't rehearsal Puck, this is your wedding!"


	12. Chapter 12

**So, as sad as I am to say this, A Sorta Fairytale only has one or two chapters left. But, inspired by a review and after having a new idea pop into my head, I've decided to make a sequel. Now I know that may seem kind of weird, not exactly the kind of story you continue, but I think you all will enjoy it. It'll be set in the future and focus on our favorite little family with appearances by the gleeks and of course, Jacob. I know, I'm being a vague, but I don't wanna give too much away. Anyhow, when I post the last chapter I'll post an author's note as well to explain it a little more and let you guys know the title and when to look out for it.**

**Now enough of my rambling, back to the story. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the wonderful reviews! Love you all!**

* * *

Puck stared at Finn for what seemed an eternity, everything around him falling eerily quiet as the beat of his thudding heart in his temple became the only sound he could hear. There was no way, no freakin' way that Robyn had done that. I mean the girl was a little off but this? This was god damn insane. How the hell could she have even pulled that off? With no one knowing or anything? Finn continued to call on him as Mercedes and Kurt began squealing in anger, all of this muted to Puck as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"There's no-there's no way," Puck finally said as he broke from his trance, "I mean how-how did she-no, there's no way." He pushed past Finn and stormed inside the church, running through the foyer and pushing open the huge oak doors. He looked inside and his face filled with horror, every pew filled with people in jeans and work clothes, all chattering away and looking around for answers.

"I can't even-how the-"

"She called us all about an important wedding thing or whatever," Finn said breathlessly, "And then when people started showing up they were ushered into the church and told that the wedding was a surprise."

"Well obviously!" Puck screamed, "The goddamn groom didn't even know!" The back few pews all turned and stared at Puck, furrowing their brows at his language. He quickly smiled and waved, pushing Finn out and closing the doors behind them.

"What did she say when she called? I mean specifically!" Puck asked flustered, moving around erratically as he paced.

"Well my message was about meeting here and wearing my tux and all for final fittings, but Rachel being a guest got one that said to meet here for a special surprise wedding announcement."

"Surprise," Kurt and Mercedes groaned sarcastically in unison.

"Yeah, so as you saw everyone in there is either in work clothes or blue jeans because no one had any idea!"

"Well this just keeps getting classier and classier," Kurt moaned while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and as if this isn't bad enough, no one can find Robyn," Finn shared as Puck's face contorted even more, "She's apparently hold up somewhere in the church and hiding so the groom won't see her before the wedding cause its, "bad luck."

"Bitch ain't nothing but," Mercedes chimed in.

"Well we're gonna find her," Puck snarled as he threw off his jacket, "'Cause I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm sick of getting pushed around and ignored. My sixteen year old self would kick my ass if he saw this shit, so enough is enough." He pointed his finger at the group and began giving orders, the three of them afraid as he growled at them.

"Mercedes, go to the girl's bathroom, changing room, anywhere we can't and you look for her there. Kurt, you take the kitchen and rehearsal hall, Finn you cover the church and foyer in case she comes through and I'll look in the other rooms and halls. Got it?"

"I'm with you bro."

"Yes sir."

"Anything for you Mr. Puckerman." Puck nodded and they filed out, each scouring through the church as the clock ticked by.

* * *

"Mama, another flower fell off!"

Beth whined from the back seat as she rustled in her flower girl dress, scratching through the rough material and shifting around uncomfortably. Quinn was on her way to the church for rehearsal, gripping the steering wheel nervously as she drove. Robyn had called just as Puck had said she would to inform Quinn of the change. She could hear the smugness in the other woman's voice as she bragged happily about things being bumped up, trying to get a rise out of Quinn the whole coversation. Instead she had played it cool, still smirking a little at how it had ended.

_"So you need to be there-"_

_"-at seven? I know Robyn."_

_"Oh, well good, my mother must've informed you-"_

_"No, no, Puck did. This morning."_

_"Oh, ah, well, that was sweet of him to make sure you came-"_

_"Oh he made sure alright."_

The other end fell silent for a moment, Quinn swearing she had heard a gasp before Robyn babbled about something and hung up. She knew it was low and catty but Quinn didn't care, not taking any more shit from Robyn or her three ring circus of a wedding.

"I know sweetie, we're almost there," Quinn called, her stomach fluttering as she saw the turn up ahead. She had been fantasizing all day about how things would play out, one crazy scenario after the other. Some had Robyn crying and running away dramatically as Quinn and Puck embraced, while others included cat fights with machetes and baseball bats. Her favorite so far included drowning Robyn in the baptism pool as the choir sang "Hallelujah," but she had to stop daydreaming so she didn't get her hopes up.

Quinn pulled onto the road and braked abruptly, confused as to why the parking lot was packed. She looked at the sign to make sure she had the right place, pulling up slowly and scanning the area. As she tried to figure out the scene in front of her the glint of something shiny caught her eye. Quinn slowed as she drove towards it, torn between laughing hysterically and cursing out loud. Artie, clad in a suit and flower decorated wheelchair, was hurriedly pushing himself through the parking lot. He was scanning inside cars and trucks, rolling around frantically and calling out. Quinn pulled into a spot near him and got out, hollering for the boy while unbuckling Beth.

"Quinn," he panted as he made his way to her, sweating profusely while trying to catch his breath.

"Artie what are you doing out here?" she asked amused, "And why do you look like a rose bush?"

"I think he's pretty mama," Beth said as she blushed, shyly waving to Artie from behind Quinn's leg.

"I-aw-thanks-Beth," he got out between gasps for air, waving his hands while pointing to the church, "Find-Robyn-wedding-moved."

"Oh I know," Quinn groaned, pulling Beth's hand as she headed for the church. "She called me about rehearsal-"

"No Quinn-gah," Artie struggled as he pulled her back, finally catching his breath, "Robyn moved the wedding-"

"I know-"

"To today." Quinn stared down at the boy in the wheelchair, his tux and the crowded parking lot suddenly making sense.

"No, there's no way-"

"Way, yeah, she did," Artie rushed out, "And now she's hiding until the wedding starts and we've been searching for her so…" Quinn blanked on everything else Artie said, that all too familiar feeling of her world crashing around her taking over. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Robyn had found a way to swoop in and smack it. Quinn knew that Puck had promised to end everything and make things right, but she also knew he had a guilty conscience that a church full of spectators wouldn't make easier. Quinn had another one of her dream sequences, only she was the one crying as Puck and Robyn embraced. She had a sickening fear that he would crack under pressure and say yes, the most unholy of all unions becoming permanent. She realized she had stopped breathing and exhaled quickly, grabbing at Beth and running towards the church.

"We have to find her, we have to stop this!" she said as she tugged Beth's hand, the three of them making their way inside to join the search.

* * *

"Robyn? Robyn?"

Kurt called out for the bride as he strolled down the hall, frantically checking his watch to see that he was slowly running out of time. He groaned as he continued to roam down the hall, hoping to God she was in the kitchen as it was the last place he had left to check.

"Robyn? Robyn? Robbie-Robbie-Robinson?" he sung out, pushing open the door to the kitchen and looking around. He walked between the shelves of food and dinner ware, scanning between each as he wandered through. He sighed when he got to the stove and oven, Robyn still nowhere in sight, and turned to leave when he heard a clang.

The hairs on his skin stood up, Kurt suddenly feeling as if he was in some low budget horror movie. Well, this was the gruesome twosome getting married, so he guessed it fit. He tried to figure out which direction the clang had come from, lightly tip toeing towards the freezer when he heard it again.

He peered around the rack of pots and pans he had been hiding behind and gasped, quickly covering his mouth as a small squeal escaped. There, on the floor in front of the refrigerator, sat Robyn. She was dressed in her gown and looked happy as a clam, leaning back as she finished off the last of the wine in her glass.

"Holy Terri Shuester, she is so _not_ pregnant!" Kurt whispered to himself, knowing good and damn well you didn't drink while pregnant. Well, unless you're April Rhodes that is. He continued to watch her, Robyn smiling happily as she poured the last of her bottle into the glass, Kurt debating his next move. He wondered if he should bust her out now, showing himself and cursing her the way he had always wanted. He then imagined her breaking the bottle and chasing him around with it, knowing this was the same woman who had faked a pregnancy and planned a secret wedding, and her kind of crazy scared him.

He quickly decided to leave quietly and find Puck, letting him be the one to handle the raging redhead. He made his way out of the kitchen and into the hall, slowing his pace as he saw Robyn's father walking towards him while calling for Robyn.

"Good day sir!" he said far too excitedly, tipping his hand out as some sort of hat while grinning widely in order to play it cool. Robyn's dad flashed him an odd face as he passed by, entering into the kitchen to search for his daughter. Kurt sped up when he was out of sight, frantic to make it to Puck on time.

* * *

"Dude, I can't find the broad anywhere."

"Dude, I can't either."

Puck and Finn sat on the front steps of the church, neither having any luck at finding his fiancé. They had both tried calling the rest of the search party but no one had answered, Puck now resting his head in his hands as he moaned.

"This is fucked up," he sighed as he drug his fingers down his face, shaking his head at how crazy things had become, "I mean how did I get myself into this?"

"Because you got into her," Finn grumbled.

"Maybe I can trick everyone into thinking I'm waiting at the altar, but then run down the aisle before she starts walking and stop her…or maybe I could tell the preacher what's going on…" Puck groaned once more, trying to think of some way to stop Robyn before she walked down the aisle, "Fuck, I don't know." He continued to pick at his boots while mumbling, Finn turning sharply at his words and smiling.

"Or you can stand at the altar and wait for her." Puck looked at his friend dumbfounded, wondering if Finn had even been awake for the past hour.

"The point is NOT to marry Robyn Finn," he said angrily, smacking Finn in the back of the head while growling.

"I know asshole," Finn said as he smacked him back, "What I mean is, Robyn has tricked you into this whole day, right?"

"Yeah-"

"So trick her back," he said with a smile, "I mean they still ask, "Do you take this woman?" don't they? Or do you think Robyn had that pulled out of the vows?"

"Jesus can you do that-"

"I wouldn't doubt a woman who organized a secret wedding under your nose," Finn nodded.

"Touché. Still, I don't know I mean this whole thing has gotten way out of control. I mean I thought about just not showing but I'd rather man up and face this head on then run," Puck said as he shrugged, "I just didn't want it to come to that, I mean if I get up there and Quinn sees me she'll think-"

"Well then you'll prove her wrong by saying no!" Finn exclaimed, "Look, I love you like the brother I never wanted, but Robyn has brought this on herself." Puck nodded in agreement, growing a little angry as he thought about the things she had done.

"I mean first she ignores you when you wanna talk, rearranges your wedding, and now she's hiding from you so she can trap you! I wouldn't be surprised if she pours acid on your truck and boils your bunny!"

"Basic Instinct?"

"Fatal Attraction," Finn nodded, "Point is, she's pushed you to this. Now I know you have this newfound conscience where you feel bad and shit cause she's carrying your kid, but I'm gonna need you to shove that to the side and remember who you are. You're Noah _fucking_ Puckerman and no one messes with you." Puck would've laughed if he wasn't so pissed, Finn continuing his epic bromance speech while patting his friends back.

"You can't let her shove you around anymore. Like you said earlier, you're sixteen year old self would've kicked your ass for letting things get like this…think you would've learned to wear a condemn from him too, but that's neither here nor there." Puck glared at Finn before cracking a smile, glad he had him there for support.

"I know, I've been such a puss these past few weeks-"

"Falling in love with Quinn Fabray can do that to you," Finn smiled.

"That and the shenanigans of one seriously insane woman."

"She is seriously insane with her shenanigans."

"I mean honestly, who pulls a shenanigan like this?"

"I know!…say shenanigan one more time."

"Shenanigan," Puck said as he smiled, looking at Finn and getting up, "Alright Hudson, let's show this broad who's boss."

"Amen," Finn agreed, smacking him a high five as they made their way in to prepare.

* * *

Quinn was searching the bathroom with Rachel, Robyn's mother having confiscated Beth so they could prepare her to walk down the aisle.

"This is hopeless," Quinn sighed as she closed the last stall, neither her nor Rachel having found Puck or their friends.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," Rachel sighed, "I mean what happens if no one found her?" The sound of the organ chiming gave them their answer, both girls exchanging glances and wide eyes.

"We gotta go," Rachel called, grabbing Quinn's hand as they ran from the bathroom but into another person.

"QUINN! Oh my God, I'm glad you're here!" Mercedes was sweating and screaming as she ran into the girls, frantically trying to tell them all the things they already knew.

"Merc, whoa slow it down, I know," Quinn nodded, Mercedes catching her breath as she leaned against the wall, "I know what Robyn did."

"So why are you just standing here! We got to go baby come on, I already hear the orchestra starting!" The three of them were almost there, stopping abruptly when they saw the huge oak doors already opened. Quinn stepped forward and peered in, the back of Robyn's dress the first thing she saw as she looked in. She shifted her eyes to the right and her heart sank as she found Puck, standing at the altar as Robyn made her way to him.

"I though-I thought he said-"

"He did," Quinn mumbled softly, confused by the scene before her. He had promised her, swore on his life, yet there he stood.

"Wait a second though, he still has to say I do!" Rachel squealed, seeing the tears in Quinn's eyes and pulling her to hide with them behind the door, "We have to see what he says."

"I can't watch this!" Quinn said frantically, "It's too much-"

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." _Quinn tried to jerk away but Rachel's freakishly strong upper body strength kept her in place, the girls peeking out to see what was going on. _"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all…"_ Quinn closed her eyes and turned, the sight of the two together unbearable. She felt so hurt and betrayed, knowing he would cave but hoping he wouldn't, _"…this commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." _The church fell silent as he paused, Quinn's heart thudding painfully loud in her chest as she finally opened her eyes to watch. She knew the next part that was coming up and she felt her body jerk towards the door.

_"…if there's anyone who objects to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

Quinn's mouth opened but the voice that rang out did not belong to her, someone inside the church objecting loudly as the crowd gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, final chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites, all of ya'll are so sweet and I appreciate it all! I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and thanks again!**

* * *

"I object."

The gasp that echoed throughout the church was shared by Quinn, who had placed her hand over her mouth at first thinking it was her. She soon realized that the direction every head had turned was not towards her, but towards the front of the church to the man who had spoken up as he shook his head, the one and only Noah Puckerman.

He had been watching as Robyn made her way down the aisle, Puck waiting anxiously for the vows. He had been creating scenarios in his head of what would happen and how things would unfold, when he suddenly saw Quinn at the back of the church with an expression on her face that broke his heart. She looked broken and betrayed, Puck knowing she must have been so confused by the scene laying out in front of her. He jerked forward to stop her as he saw her try to run, Robyn and her bee hive of a veil clouding his vision.

It was then that Puck had decided to end things then and there, unable to wait until the vows to hold back the truth any longer. He wanted Quinn to know, wanted her to see, that he had been honest about his feelings and that he wasn't going to run from them anymore. He had waited years to finally have her and he wasn't about to wait another minute, his voice breaking through the music and shocking everyone.

"What?" Robyn frantically threw her veil off, turning towards Puck and throwing her hands up, "Puck-"

"I second that motion!" Finn chimed in.

"Third right here!" Rachel shouted as she stepped out from behind the door and beside Quinn.

"Aw hell yeah, you got my vote too!" Mercedes yelled as she took the other side.

"Four for me, count me!" Beth squealed as she raised her tiny hand frantically.

"Well if we're all speaking up," Artie said as he raised his small hand, Tina quickly running up beside him to roll him down while putting hers in the air.

"TEAM QUINN!" Everyone turned to see Burt shrieking loudly as he stood up, fist held high as Carole tried to pull him down. Silence fell over the church at they took in the scene, everyone confused between looking at Puck, Robyn and the protestors.

"Puck, what is this?" Robyn asked in shock, "Honey what are you doing?"

"Don't honey me," he said angrily, slowly stepping down the steps, "Don't even pretend like you don't know what's going on-"

"Puck please-"

"Robyn shut up!" Puck screamed loudly, the crowd issuing out another gasp as he growled. "Jesus Christ do you ever stop talking? You've pushed me around and ignored me long enough, and now its my turn so keep your goddamn mouth shut and listen up."

"Noah, Noah," Puck turned sharply to see his mother stand, "Sweetie please, language. This is the house of the Lord…now continue." Puck nodded and respected her wishes, turning back to Robyn and carrying on.

"For the past month you've done nothing but sabotage my life. You tried to push away my friends, my family, Quinn, everyone I care about! You've controlled and deceived me and just expected me to go along for the ride because why? I knocked you up?"

"I OBJECT!" The crowd turned once more to see Kurt barreling down the aisle, running blindly past Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes as he continued to scream, "I OBJECT, I OBJECT."

"Get in line," Burt mumbled, receiving another slap from Carole.

"What the hell now?" Robyn asked angrily, glaring at Kurt as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Bitch-please," he panted, holding his chest and waving his hands around, "Puck-don't-"

"Spit it out Hummel," Puck bit out angrily, "I've got my own speech to make here."

"Yeah dude, kinda stealing the guy's thunder," Finn mumbled as he walked towards Kurt.

"I-she-wine-Terri-baby!" Everyone continued to stare at Kurt in bewilderment, only Mr. Schue able to piece together his sentence.

"Oh my God," he muttered to Emma, "She's-"

"NOT PREGNANT!" Kurt forced out, catching his breath and pointing to Robyn, "You, your eggo not preggo!" Once more, gasps echoed throughout the church, Finn groaning as he silenced them.

"Aw shut up!" he yelled, receiving a glare from Mrs. Puckerman and mouthing back an apology.

"What'd you say?" Puck asked lowly, his face changing quickly as he stepped towards Kurt.

"I said she's not pregnant," he said calmy, "I saw her, in the kitchen, knocking back a bottle like it was nothing."

"Holy Terri Shuester!" Finn exclaimed.

"That's what I said," Kurt nodded, "No offense Mr. Schue."

"None taken."

"Robyn honey, that's not true?" her father asked as he stood.

"Wait, wait, wait, so I don't have a little ginger baby brother or sister?" Beth asked as she ran to Finn, confused as to what was happening. Puck shifted his eyes from Kurt to Robyn, the woman gasping as she denied everything.

"That is so not true!" she squealed, "I don't know why you're telling such lies-"

"Oh please, you reek of wine country!" Kurt snapped, "What, you thought Puck wouldn't notice that you taste like Mischa Barton when he kissed you?" Robyn didn't say anything, only sputtering as she continued to lie through her teeth.

"This is outrageous, Puck-"

"You lied to me," he said softly, his anger turning into pure rage as he looked down on her, "About something like that-how could you?"

"Sophomore year anyone?" Finn asked while chuckling awkwardly to break the tension, receiving a punch form Kurt and falling silent. Puck had heard but could have cared less, far too caught up with Robyn to even acknowledge him.

"You used me. My fear of me becoming my dad and my guilt over Quinn, you knew those things and you used them against me. You were gonna trap me and just let me suffer, weren't you? Jesus Robyn what were you gonna do in nine months? Kidnap a baby?"

"He asks the woman who created _this_ scenario," Kurt moaned, Finn now taking his turn to punch his brother back.

"Do you have a limit or do you just hurt as many people as you need to in order to get what you want?" Puck asked as he backed her into a pew, Robyn blubbering away while defending herself.

"I just-I-I love you-"

"Love me? You don't love me!" Puck laughed, "If you loved me you wouldn't have pulled this shit!"

"I just-I wanted-"

"Robyn I don't care, not of it even matters," Puck said as he threw his hands up, "Because its over."

"No, please you have to understand! I had to Puck! I was losing you! I was losing you to her!" Robyn screamed shrilly as she pointed down the aisle, everyone's eyes falling on Quinn as she stood uncomfortably. Puck turned and lit up as he saw her, standing quietly and watching as the truth unfolded. It was the first time since he'd been in the church that he smiled, everything he was going through completely worth it. Robyn, the crowd, and the church all seemed to fade away as she smiled back at him, Puck now oblivious to Robyn or the pain she caused as she cried. His anger subsided as he realized it was over, Puck frantic to get to Quinn and start their life as he turned for his last words to Robyn.

"Robyn you didn't lose me to Quinn," he said as he threw of his jacket and tie, "'Cause you never even won me from her." He began making his way down the aisle, grinning broadly as every step he took brought him closer to her.

"Puck! Puck!" Robyn called from behind him, Puck's pace not even slowing down as he reached the doors. He walked up to Quinn and pulled her forward, kissing her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well it's about friggin' time," Burt smiled as Carole awed, pecking his wife as she glowed.

"Aw," Kurt cooed as he watched, Tina and Artie letting out a yelp of their approval.

"And that sweetheart, is how babies are made," Finn said softly to Beth as she ran from his hands, smacking Robyn's mother with her flower girl basket before making her way down the aisle to join her parents. Puck finally pulled back from Quinn as she caught her breath, pushing back a loose lock of hair and smiling.

"I promised you I would end it," Puck whispered in Quinn's ear, causing her to laugh as she met his eyes.

"I believed you," Quinn said, Puck raising an eyebrow as she sighed, "Ok, I was terrified, but I couldn't lose you again-"

"You never did Quinn," he said while shaking his head.

"So its all over huh," she smiled.

"It never even began," Puck grinned again as he leaned back in, stopping at the sudden yell from behind him.

"I might have lied but at least I never cheated!" Robyn was now a few feet away, mascara running down her cheeks as her red hair wildly framed her face from where she had thrown off her veil.

"Robyn-"

"I got this," Quinn said as she shoved past Puck, walking towards Robyn as she smiled, "I've been waiting for this day since you're ugly ass walked into my life and now, I get to walk it right back out."

"Don't you talk to me like that! You-you good for nothing teenage tramp-" The fist that Quinn had been clenching collided painfully into the side of Robyn's jaw, a crack echoing throughout the church as the bride fell onto the carpet. Gasps, screams and few claps filled the air, Quinn's anger suddenly releasing at the sight of the crumpled redhead laying on the floor.

"Fuck you, bitch," Quinn growled, stomping her foot on Robyn's white dress as the tattered bride pushed herself up. Blood trickled from her mouth as she stared blankly, Quinn having knocked her off her guard and one tooth down. Her hand seared with pain as it began to bruise but she wouldn't let it show, Quinn ignoring the throbbing and walking back to Puck. She tugged him down and kissed him hard, it now her turn to catch him off guard.

"God I love you," he moaned into her lips, the two of them completely absent to the rest of the world.

* * *

"Pow! Fuck you bitch! Pow! Fuck you bitch!"

Finn had been re-living Quinn's moment for the past half hour, the group sitting in the kitchen while finishing off the wedding cake.

"I must say, I was quite impressed," Rachel smiled as she punched the air.

"I must say, I was quite turned on," Puck smirked, wiggling his eyebrow as he licked his fork. Quinn looked down at her swollen purple hand, knowing the week of filing she would have to do instead of working the floor at the hospital would totally be worth it.

"Certified badass," Finn said as he nodded to Quinn, her bowing in response while rearranging the ice pack on her knuckles.

"Thank you, thank you all," she played along, digging her fork into the next tier of cake and munching away.

"You know it is a shame though," Kurt sighed, "That was a lovely ice sculpture of you and Robyn kissing."

"There's an ice sculpture?"

"There's an ice sculpture." Puck could only shake his head as he groaned, "Well at least Robyn can say she got revenge on my bank account."

"You'll look back on this and laugh one day," Tina said optimistically.

"Yeah, like, "Remember that one time you almost married a psycho?" The kitchen fell silent as Finn chuckled awkwardly by himself, sighing when no one joined in, "Too soon? Too soon, alright."

"Well, even more painful than white boys jokes is the idea that you paid for those dresses…I'll just never understand that much taffeta," Mercedes said disappointed.

"And those flowers dear God! It was like stepping into the Secret Garden!" Kurt chimed in.

"Well now wait a second, you didn't exactly lose here," Artie said excitedly, pointing his fork at Puck's tux pocket, "You still have your honeymoon!" Puck laughed as he flipped the pocket open, pulling out his tickets to Aruba and grinning.

"I totally forgot," he smiled happily, "I can refund these right?"

"Or you can use them," Rachel winked, grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him towards the exit, "And with that we bid you adieu."

"Wait, how come I don't get to go to Aruba?"

"Because we're going to your mother's to pick up Beth and then my dad's for Emory so there, that's your Aruba," Rachel said as she waved goodbye and pushed Finn out the door.

"That is not what I need right now Rachel! I mean do you know the emotional roller coaster I've been riding?"

"You know he has a point," Kurt said as he crossed his arms, "You two totally owe us."

"For the slutty clothes or the horrible nickname?"

"Both," he snapped, arching his eyebrow towards Puck, "And do you really think he minded the clothes?"

"He really has a point," Puck mumbled through cake, Quinn nudging him as she got up to hug Tina and Artie goodbye.

"You guys know how much I love you all, and I am more than appreciative for the help," she said sweetly, Tin and Artie grinning broadly as they turned to leave.

"And now we don't have to watch you two pine painfully for each other anymore," Artie moaned, Tina smacking him as she pushed him along.

"What he means is, we're happy for you." The two filed out as Kurt and Mercedes gathered their belongings, heading out before Quinn called them back. She turned to Puck and quickly snatched the tickets, handing them to the shocked pair.

"For all the tubs of ice cream we shared and horrible movies we watched." The two shared a look of excitement as they squeezed her, already planning out their outfits as they left.

"Well great, now what do I get out of all this?" Puck joked, sticking his fork in the cake as he walked towards Quinn.

"Hm, let's see," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "One very gorgeous blonde who promises not to lie about babies or trick you into weddings?" Puck contemplated her sentence as he pulled her closer, smirking a little when he finally replied.

"Will you still wear the slutty clothes?" Quinn tried to smack him but her hand throbbed so she resorted to her elbow, Puck seeing her whimper and kissing her hand.

"So what awful nickname did we get?" He asked as he swayed her back and forth, Quinn blushing a little as she answered.

"Puckabray."

"Better than Puckleberry," he said as he rested his chin on her forehead. Quinn nestled herself into his chest as they slowly danced in the kitchen, thinking back on how insane the last month had been. From plotting revenge and stealing fiancés to fake babies and rushed weddings, her life had been one crazy moment after another and none of it possible with her loved ones. She looked up at Puck as her smile got even wider, knowing she would've done every single crazy and embarrassing thing a thousand times in order to have him.

Operation Puckabray was totally complete.


	14. Author's Note

**Ok, I had this idea of writing another story come up one day, yeah I know, because I need another one. Anyways, I decided that I could actually work it out and attach it to this story and I'm really excited about it.**

**Now the story isn't going to be exactly like A Sorta Fairytale, Beth will be older and its mostly going to be about them and her. Again, I'm being super vague, but I want you all to you read the description and story for yourselves.**

**Anyways, the story will be called "Happily Ever After," (I'm keeping the little fairytale thing going), and it'll be up Monday or Tuesday.**

**Yes, Puck and Quinn will still be together. Yes, the gleeks will be in the story. As for Jackurt and little Balen? Its all in this next story, so watch out for it and let me know what you think of it!**

**And who knows, maybe Robyn makes a cameo?**

**Thanks again for your support, love you all!**


End file.
